Canary plus Cardnal
by Burnbee
Summary: when everyone starts having problems with Rafael,Eva decides to leave him and Pedro undigges some of Nico's past and finds out that Rafael...Nico.Things don't get any better for him when Nico's parents...
1. Nico hurt

(People say that love has no boundries right?right!so anyone who judges gay,lebian,or transgender lives get out of here because this is one gay little story.)you all know the story of how Rafael,Nico,and Pedro helpped BLu and Jewel get free and alittle more right?,this story takes place after they have had their three little...(ahem)..wonderful quiet children but, it's not about the macaw family or the tucan family nor linda and tulio's 's about you guessed it nico and i'll shut up now so the story can go on(oh and P. and pedro both know the other is gay so yea).  
>*ayear later.*<br>"alright turth or dare?"pedro ask.  
>"truth uncle pedro."alice the youngest of the micaw children replied.<br>"ok is it true your favorite color is blue?"pedro ask trying to take it easy on her.  
>"yes."alice replied.<br>"my turn."zac said then turned to nico."turth or dare unclle nico?"zac ask.  
>"um...truth."nico replied.<br>"ok is it true that you and uncle pedro are real brothers?"zac ask.  
>"no but we have a real good friendship and i feels like we are sometimes."nico replied.<br>"MY TURN!"taylor shouted."truth or dare zac?"taylor ask.  
>"truth."zac replied quickly.<br>"is it true your scared of the dark?"taylor ask.  
>"no."zac replied.<br>"turth or dare uncle rafael?"alice ask.  
>"alright truth."rafael replied.<br>"is it true that you always sweet talk aunt eva?"alice ask.  
>"not exactly."rafael replied.<br>"truth or dare pedro?"nico ask in an evil way.  
>"dare man."pedro smiled.<br>"alright...i dare you to throw water on blu."nico whispered to pedro.  
>"ok."pedro replied and got some water before sneaking up on blu and dumping it on him.<br>"NICO!"blu shouted and everyone laughed.  
>"sorry man couldn't help it."nico laughed.<br>"nice one uncle nico."alice said slapping high-fives.  
>"thanks miny me."nico said he had alway's called alice that because she was more like him then jewel,blu,and her brothers.<br>"ok anyway truth or dare taylor?"rafael ask.  
>"truth uncle rafael."taylor replied.<br>"ok is it true your scared of the dark?"rafael ask.  
>"no way."taylor replied.<br>"alright kids time for your uncle's to go home you three need to go to sleep."jewel tould her kids nico,pedro,and rafael said their good bye's and left so that the miny micaw's could go to bed.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (nico and pedro's hallow)<br>"dude that was great!"nico said both still laughing at nico's dare.  
>"i know right?it was just like slow motion man."pedro laughed.<br>"totally."nico replied."so i haven't seen your boyfriend um...aj lately something wrong?"nico ask.  
>"yea i hope you haven't seen him because we broke up about week about you?"pedro ask.<br>"na he left when he found out i was an uncle and the i lived with another guy."nico laughed.  
>"well that's kinda rude."pedro replied."it's not like we've hit on each other we just friends."pedro added.<br>"yea but if he can't respect my friend no my BEST friend in the whole world then i'm happy we are done."nico felt pride and happy.  
>"wow never had that said 'bout me before."pedro smiled.<br>"well you desurve it because if it weren't for you i'd probable be dead right now."nico smiled.  
>"don't say that your a smart little canary you would have figured out what to do if i hadn't come along that night."pedro replied giving nico alittle shove.<br>"not before i got beat half to death and by then it wouldn't matter."nico scuffed at the shoving and playfully punched pedro in the wing.  
>"if i didn't know anybetter i'd say you were flurting with me."pedro said.<br>"if anyone one was flurting with anyone else it was you flurting with me."nico laughed.  
>"maybe i was and maybe i wasn't."pedro laughed.<br>"so you admite it."nico ask.  
>"admite what?"pedro ask totally lost now.<br>"you admite you were flurting with me."nico replied.  
>"no i didn't so shut up and go to bed."pedro replied turning around so nico couldn't see he was blushing a bright red.<br>"alright good night pedro."nico laughed and sat down in his nest rolled over and drifted off to 's later pedro did the couldn't help but think `maybe i won't die alone.i might die single but not alone as long as he's around.` was all nico could think that night untill he fell into a kind of deep sleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "GOOD MORRNING!"rafael shouted trying despritly to wake the sleeping cardnal and stirred alittle all pedro did was twitch his talons."i said WAKE UP YOU TWO!"rafael shouted this time pedro stirred but nico didn't move other than breathing."this is harder than waking my kids.i really didn't wanna do this to you nico but it's the only way to get you both up."rafael whipered to himself."SPIDER!"rafael screamed nico jumped ran to pedro.<br>"pedro there's a spider somewhere go kill it."nico said hiding behind pedro's nest.  
>"no nico just roll over and go back to sleep."pedro yawned then it kicked in and he sat up."alright where is it?"pedro ask.<br>"there isn't one i shouted it to wake up nico so he'd wake up you because i couldn't wake you both.i shouted good morrning but all you did was twitch your talons and all nico did was mumble something about pedro shut up and rolled i shouted wake up you two and nico didn't move but you rolled over."rafael explained to pedro.  
>"man that ain't cool he's terrified of spiders."pedro replied pointing to nico.<br>"that's coming from the one he ran to shouting pedro there's a spider go kill it and replied no nico just roll over and go back to sleep."rafael responded.  
>"it didn't kick in he said spider i don't know what i thought he said but once it kicked in i sat up and ask where it was."pedro said bith had forgoten nico was still there.<br>"ew."nico quwivered bring the two to his attention."i hate spiders."nico added.  
>"there isn't a spider nico i made it up!"rafael said.<br>"i still don't like'em."nico whispered.  
>"so anyone up for the beach?"pedro ask and rafael saw what he was doing because of course if pedro wanted to go to the beach nico would follow.<br>"sure."rafael said.  
>"then let's go."pedro replied and they took off nico stay'd away from rafael and close to was still upset that rafael did that to him and didn't feel like hanging around nor talking to rafael.<br>*at the beach*  
>rafael cannonballed into the water and pedro did the same after rafael watched from a near by tree not wanting to get anywhere near rafael.<br>"HEY NICO!WHY DON'T YOU JOIN ME AND THE KIDS?"blu shouted from the water it sounded more like begging then asking.  
>"NO THANKS!I'M GOOD BLU!"nico shouted in replied and then watched blu and his kids.<br>"HEY NICO SOMETHING WRONG?"jewel ask flying up to him.  
>"no just feel like sitting in a tree far away from rafael."nico replied.<br>"well ok then feel free to join me down there where it's cooler if you want."jewel said and flew back to her shaded was too busy thinking to notice that rafael wasn't in the water and pedro was playing with alice,zac,and taylor while blu took a grabed nico making him jump out of his thoughts and started screaming and shouting.  
>"LET ME GO!PUT ME BACK ON THAT BRANCH!LEAVE ME ALONE!PUT ME DOWN RAFAEL!PUT ME DOWN!PUT ME DOWN AND LEAVE ME ALONE!LET ME GO!"nico shouted.<br>"ok only if you sure."rafael smiled and dropped nico into the hit pretty hard and rafael smiled quickly dissappeared when nico didn't come back up seconds had already rushed the kids back to their parents and started to search for nico.  
>"NICO?"pedro shouted then went under water."NICO WHERE ARE YOU!NICO!"pedro shouted then took a breath and dove under again.<br>"NICO!"jewel shouted then dove under the water to search for nico pedro and jewel surfaced at the same time.  
>"NICO!"they shouted at the same time and pedro took a deep breath and dove under jewel following came up with his bottle came up seconds later.<br>"I FOUND HIM!"pedro shouted trying to keep nico's head above the dragged himself and nico quickly out of the water and that's when he noticed it his wing and chest felt looked down and that's when he saw it...blood nico's head was bleeding."he's bleeding."pedro gasp horsly mainly because the blood was all over him and nico's feather's were blood red instead of neon and blu ran over to him.  
>"blu and i will get him safely to the blu bird should get washed up and when your done will you take my kids home?"jewel ask.<br>"yea."pedro whispered and walked slowly to the water to wash nico's blood off him as jewel and blu took soaked for a moment then stood up and walked to the shook the water off and got the kids flying off towards blu and jewel's had just snapped out of his trans,he'd entered when pedro said nico was bleeding,in time to see pedro take the kids home.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "uncle pedro are you alright?"alice ask.<br>"y-yea."pedro replied.  
>"will uncle nico be alright?"zac ask.<br>"yes."pedro replied as jewel and blu came in.  
>"alright kids time for bed."jewel said and the kids got up and went to blu made sure they were in bed jewel looked at pedro."you ok pedro?"jewel ask.<br>"no is nico going to live?"pedro ask and when neither jewel or blu could find a good anwser that wouldn't worry pedro they just looked at looked up at them and burst into tears when they didn't anwser and flew and jewel didn't know how to react properly and could only watch pedro take off in the direction of his hallow.  
>"oh i hope pedro will be ok."blu said.<br>"me too."jewel said. 


	2. Blu Bird Sanctuary

Part2:  
>rafael had followed pedro home.<br>"why didn't nico swim?"rafael ask.  
>" IS YOUR FAULT!HE TOULD YOU TO PUT HIM BACK ON THAT BRANCH AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!YOU IDIOT!NICO CAN BARLEY SWIM AND HE'S BEEN TRAMATIZED DON'T YOU REMEMBER HOW I MET HIM?"pedro shouted at rafael who just backed up."I FOUND HIM FLOATING ON A PIECE OF PLASTIC IN THE WATER!BEAT HALF TO DEATH AND BARLEY BREATHING!THAT'S WHY HE DOESN'T SWIM ALOT!THAT'S WHY HE DIDN'T SWIM WHEN YOU DROPPED HIM IN THE WATER IT TOOK HIM BACK TO THAT DAY!"pedro shouted."TUDO CULPA SUA! ELE VIVER MELHOR OU N O LEMBRO-ME E QUALQUER AMEA A DE PEDRO UMA AMEA A QUE TER SE SER VERDADE VOS! SABIA QUE ELE n o PODERIA NADAR SABIA QUE ERA J COM MEDO DE GUA!GET OUT YOUR NO LONGER WELCOME HERE!"pedro ranted. as he glared at backed out of pedro's hallow and flew to blu and jewel's home.<br>*blu and jewel's hallow*  
>"what do you want rafael?"jewel ask angerly.<br>"look i didn't know nico couldn't swim and-"rafael started.  
>"nico can't swim?"blu ask.<br>"yes he can just not that well now shut up blu i think i want to hear what he has to say."jewel said then turned to rafael.  
>"thats why i dropped him in the 's what i do to my kids when they are being stubern or something."rafael said.<br>"that's what you did isn't your child rafael."jewel replied."and if he was i would feel twice as sorry for him then i am now."jewel added.  
>"i'm with jewel on this and it doesn't matter we don't want you near our kids unless your under our super vision."blu said waving rafael good bye.<br>"alright fine i'll leave geez."rafael said then took off out of their hallow.  
>"i just hope pedro will be fine i mean did you see how tore up he was when we couldn't give him an anwser?"blu ask.<br>"yea but i'd be like that if you were not able to fly again and someone dropped you and you got hurt and no could give me answers."jewel replied.  
>"yea same to you."blu smiled.<br>"i'm going to go check on him."jewel said and took off to pedro's hallow.  
>*back with pedro*<br>"hey pedro you alright?"jewel ask coming in making pedro jump at the voice that appeared out of no where.  
>"huh?oh it's you i'm going to be fine when nico get's out."pedro replied.<br>"well linda said that we could visit him."jewel said.  
>"when?"pedro ask perking up.<br>"tomorrow around noon."jewel replied and pedro brightened up so much it was like nico was home already.  
>"thank you."pedro smiled and hugged jewel.<br>"no problem well go tomorrow about good?"jewel ask.  
>"sound great."pedro replied and jewel layed down in his nest and started to fall asleep.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the next morrning pedro woke to find alice,zac,and taylor sitting on him.  
>"hey minies what are yall doing?"pedro ask.<br>"Feita por momma e cols.5 , disse-nos a entrar."taylor replied.  
>"i don't know what you said but this is why we are told us to come wake you up."zac said.<br>"you said the same thing taylor did zac."pedro laughed.  
>"oh sorry taylor."zac said.<br>"it's alright i forgot that you speak spanish and alice speaks german and i speak all speak some japanese."taylor replied.  
>"alright let's take you guy's back to your mom and dad before they think i birdnapped ya."pedro said and gave them all alittle push and sent them outside flying with pedro following behind.<br>*blu and jewel's hallow*  
>"HEY BLU!I BROUGHT YOUR KIDS BACK!"pedro shouted.<br>"thanks don't kill your mother good for her while me and uncle pedro are out talking."blu said looking at his kids.  
>"yes papa."they replied and blu looked at jewel.<br>"well be back in a few hours."blu said and jewel nodded."alright lets go pedro."blu smiled and they took off to the Blu Bird sanctuary.  
>*Blu Bird sanctuary*<br>blu and pedro were invited into the sanctuary by fernando.  
>"i suspect your here to see your friend?"fernando ask.<br>"yea."blu replied.  
>"alright then but i have to warn you he can't talk to tramatized he can walk and fly but i can't get him to say anything.i gave him some water but he wouldn't go near it."fernando said.<br>"i bet he wouldn' the way i'm pedro."pedro said.  
>"fernando and what do you mean by i bet he wouldn't?"fernando ask.<br>"i mean my stipid so called friend rafael dropped nico in the water at the beach and that's why he's here."pedro explained.  
>"oh that explains said that nico is the one in here hurt right?"fernando ask.<br>"yea."pedro replied.  
>"ok then i'll tell linda she's been wanting to know."fernando said."wait here i'll be back."fernando added then walked away to tell fernando came back linda followed him.<br>"hey blu!"linda said and walked over to blu who hopped on her arm. and squaked.  
>"he said hello linda it's good to see you."fernando translated.<br>"thank you fernando i don't know what we'd do with out you."linda smiled."why don't you take pedro to see his friend?"linda ask.  
>"oh right!"fernando exclaimed."come on pedro i'm sure nico will be happy to see you."fernando added as he and pedro started walking about five minutes later they entered a room with a sleak black door with a gem green lightning bolt on it."well i have to get back to work you can hit this botton and it will let you out but not nico he'll need to stay here awhile."fernando said pointing to a little orange box in the corner of the room.<br>"ok thank you fernando."pedro said.  
>"welcome."fernando replied and walked out.<br>"hey nico where are you?"pedro ask he saw alittle flash of red and nico ran up to him.  
>"pedro."nico said as he hug laughed and hugged him back.<br>"hey nic."pedro said.  
>"wait rafael's not here is he?"nico ask backing up.<br>"no just me and blu but,blu is outside talking to linda though."pedro said and with that nico continued hugging pedro.  
>"hey could you tell jewel that i said thanks for finding my bottle cap?"nico ask and pedro nodded."oh and thanks for saving me."nico smiled.<br>"it's not a at it this way if you died then i'd kill myself because i don't wanna lose my brother."pedro replied."but it was fun telling rafael off."pedro added.  
>"what did you say to him?"nico ask.<br>"i ranted to him in portuguese: IT'S ALL YOUR BETTER LIVE OR YOU WONT AND REMEMBER ANY THREAT FROM PEDRO IS A THREAT THAT WILL COME KNEW HE COULDN'T SWIM KNEW HE WAS ALREADY SCARED OF WATER."pedro said.  
>"Naja, ich denke, ich sollte wohl f hlen, aber ich mag es nicht zurechtgewiesen, dass sie in die Welt pedro."nico said.<br>"hey do not speak german i have no clue what you said but i'm going to guess you said something about me ranting something to the world."pedro said.  
>"close i said well i think i should feel happy about that but i don't like you ranting that to the world pedro."nico translated.<br>"oh sorry i'll try not to rant to the world about you nico."pedro laughed cause nico to laugh.  
>"you know some spanish right?"nico ask.<br>"few words."pedro replied.  
>" did you think they'll let me out?"nico ask.<br>"well when your feather's return to yellow and when they can take the bandage off your head."pedro replied.  
>"i don't see how red is such a great color i don't even feel like nico any red."nico said.<br>"hey don't diss red it did nothing and look at me i have red on me."pedro said.  
>" nothing against you pedro."nico replied nuzzling pedro.<br>"it's ok bro."pedro said they finally stepped out of the hug they sat down and begain talking about random even started teaching pedro some german.  
>"ok dog is hund."nico said.<br>"got it dog equals hund."pedro replied.  
>"Ich habe einen hund is i have a pet dog in german."nico said.<br>"got it i have a pet dog equals Ich habe einen hund."pedro replied.  
>"ok question time!what is your favorite color?oh and you must anwser my questions in german."nico said.<br>"Ich habe zwei gelbe und rot sie hasser."pedro said.  
>"ok now tell me if you didn't mean say said i have two yellow and red you hater."nico said.<br>"yes i said it right!"pedro exclaimed.  
>"so i'll take it you ment to say that."nico ask and pedro nodded."ok next question what kind of bird am i?"nico ask.<br>"kanarische.i think i said canary."pedro said.  
>"you question if you were a different animal what animal would you be?"nico ask.<br>"Ein deutscher schaeferhund or a german sheperd."pedro smiled.  
>"right!final question then you can ask me some question when do you feel the most alive?"nico ask.<br>"Bei mir und singen sie SAMBA! !when me and you are singing SAMBA!"pedro repeated.  
>"alright now you can ask me questions."nico said.<br>"alright but you have to anwser in portuguese."pedro said.  
>"deal."nico said.<br>"ok when do you feel the most alive?"pedro ask.  
>"Quando eu ouvir m i hear music."nico replied.<br>" late did you stay up last night and why?"pedro ask.  
>"Eu nunca foi dormir ontem noite e que porque eu estava a preocupados com o que o meu bestfriend foi fazer para a pessoa que fez isso para mim.i never went to sleep last night and that's because i was to worried about what my bestfriend was going to do to the person that did this to me."nico said.<br>" really makes you mad?"pedro ask.  
>"um...Quando algu m messes com ou amea a matar meus somebody messes with or threatens to kill my friends."nico replied.<br>" you tired right now?"pedro ask.  
>"Tipo of."nico replied.<br>"Describe your bestfriend?"pedro ask.  
>" ado,melhor,espantoso poder de,nice,a permanente, muito dif cil, acaso, e por vezes ,best,awsome,nice,out standing,very challenging,random,and sometimes weird."nico replied.<br>"ok just a few more ?"pedro ask.  
>"ok."nico replied.<p> <p>


	3. Blu Know's

"If i ask you out would you accept it?"pedro ask.  
>"Bem, voc vai ter que pedir-me a ,you'll have to ask me to find out."nico replied.<br>" will you go out with me?"pedro ask.  
>"Hm. ... eu n o sei ...hm...i don't know..."nico started and pedro frowned."Sim sim .yes i will."nico replied at first pedro didn't believe him.<br>"i have a strang erge that says that this isn't something your going to laugh about in time but then i have another erge that says you will."pedro said and nico laughed.  
>"your so weird."nico replied and pedro just looked at the laughing canary before joining him.<br>"yea i know you don't have to tell me."pedro replied.  
>"well maybe i wanted to tell you."nico replied both started to sound like they had one too many(if ya know what i mean).<br>"ok i have do you get when you mix a dumb bird and a jingle bell?"pedro ask.  
>"what?"nico replied.<br>"a dumb bell."pedro said and nico rolled his eye's.  
>"you stole my joke."nico said re-calling he made that up.<br>"oh yea?well how come you didn't know the answer?"pedro ask.  
>"i dunno."nico replied.<br>"well you should."pedro said.  
>"whatever."nico replied leaning on looked at him.<br>"comfie?"pedro ask and nico nodded."well don't be you know i can't stay the night here."pedro said and nico frowned and sat up.  
>"yea don't remind me."nico said."it's bad enough i'm in this place but, what's worse is i'm in this huge room with no one but myself."nico whined.<br>"i know."pedro said pulling nico back over to him."stop pulling away everytime i say something."pedro laughed nico started laughing too.  
>"well stop saying stuff and i won't have to pull away."nico replied laughing then pedro started to tickle him and nico fell backwards over pedro's lap both were so busy having fun at that moment that they didn't see rafael outside the window he had been there all day and heard everything but that was unknown to nico and pedro."p-p-pedro s-stop."nico gasp from laughing so hard.<br>"but why this is funny."pedro laughed.  
>"can't breathe."nico replied and pedro stop nico sat up caughing.<br>"don't die on me."pedro frowned patting nico's back.  
>"i'm not going to die from you tickling me."nico replied no longer caughing.<br>"alright i should get home."pedro said and nico frowned.  
>"ok bye."nico waved and flew over to the window and sat on the was about to walk out when."AH!"nico shouted jumping backwards and hitting the floor with an oof!<br>"NICO!"pedro shouted jumping off the table and onto the floor to get to nico."nico are you alright?"pedro ask helpping him up.  
>"yea but your not leaving."nico said.<br>"why?"pedro ask.  
>"there's something out there that's why i jumped."nico replied.<br>"hm...imma check it out."pedro said and flew up to the saw rafael standing by the looked at pedro who shook his head and flew back down to nico.  
>"what was it?"nico ask.<br>"it was rafael so just stay away from the window's."pedro replied looking pedro looked at nico who had hidden himself behind the leg of the walked over to him."nico if your really that worried why don't you just get in one of those cages up there?"pedro ask.  
>"i don't like cages."nico replied.<br>"then hang on just stay hidden i'll see what i can do."pedro said and flew out.  
>*outside room*<br>"BLU!"pedro shouted and blu flew over.  
>"hey how's nico?"blu ask.<br>"great hey where's fernando?"pedro ask.  
>"follow me i was just talking to him."blu said and they flew over to him.<br>"hey pedro."fernando said.  
>"hey.i was wondering if there's anyway i could stay here tonight."pedro ask.<br>"why?"both blu and fernando ask at the same time.  
>"nico's really freaked out rafael is outside the window he's in there hiding behind a table leg because he's that scared."pedro explained.<br>"well then i don't see why not."fernando said.  
>"thank you."pedro said.<br>"not a problem."fernando replied.  
>*back in room*<br>"hey he said that because your freaked out that rafael's outside the window i can stay the night."pedro said and nico ran and hid behind him.  
>"h-he he got got in-n-n pedro."nico studdered as he hid behind pedro.<br>"how and where is he?"pedro ask.  
>"i d-don't know."nico replied.<br>"come on hop on my back."pedro said confused and scared nico climbed on pedro's back and pedro flew up."i'm going to check this cage ok then if it's clear i'm going to put you in it."pedro said and nico nodded into pedro's back and pedro walked into the dark cage and saw it was sat nico down in the cage and walked out closing and locking the cage behind him."RAFAEL!I KNOW YOUR IN HERE COME OUT WITH YOUR WINGS UP!"pedro shouted flying around trying to find the light finally found it and flipped it on to reveal rafael staring down at nico.  
>"AHH!"nico screamed then fernando,tulio,blu,and linda came in.<br>"pedro what happened?"linda ask and pedro cawed.  
>"he said that's the bird that did this to nico."fernando said.<br>"ok then what sounded kind of like a scream?"tulio ask and pedro replied.  
>"he said when i flipped on the light's to find rafael,because nico said he got in,he was standing on top of nico's cage and it freaked nico out."fernando said.<br>"somebody cetch that bird and close up that window!then throw that tucan OUT!"tulio said as he and four other guys tried to cetch grabed blu an fernando and raced flew up to nico and got him out of the cage.  
>"you ok?"pedro ask.<br>" got in once and if they throw him out he'll get in again."nico replied.  
>"no he wont."pedro said protectively."i'll make sure of it."pedro grined evily.<br>"pedro don't do anything i'll regret."nico said.  
>"alright you two we'll get him out of here and back outside."tulio said and closed the and pedro nodded to him to show they understood.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ as luck would have it pedro awoke first the next was unknown to him that he had even fallen giggled when he looked at nico who had curled up in a little ball beside him.  
>"well i didn't think it was possible to fall asleep and not remember it when you wake up."pedro grumbled to sat up and streched out while chuckling at pedro's comment.<br>"at least i'm not the only one who doesn't remember falling asleep."nico mumbled.  
>"haha."pedro replied.<br>"shut up you don't remember either."nico said.  
>"ah be quiet."pedro laughed.<br>"na."nico replied.  
>"stop flurting."blu said.<br>"we arn't."pedro lied.  
>"yea we arn't."nico lied also.<br>"shut up rafael told me everything."blu said.  
>"WE ARN'T FLURTING!"both shouted.<br>"i know because your already dating."blu replied pedro and nico looked at each other and fainted backwards but pedro jumped back up as soon as he did.  
>"Ah!"pedro shouted.<br>"ok what just happened?"blu ask.  
>"when i get surprising news i faint but i'm scared of fainting so then i wake up."pedro replied.<br>"ok."blu said backing away."well what 'bout your boyfriend?"blu ask and pedro grawled.  
>"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!RAFAEL LIED!WE ARN'T DATING!BELIEVE ME BLU!WE MY BOTH BE GAY BUT I WOULD NEVER DATE MY BESTFRIEND!IT WOULD BE LIKE DATING MY BROTHER!"pedro shouted.<br>"yo bro stop with the shoutin."nico said standing up.  
>"a'ight man sorry."pedro replied.<br>"look you guy's i'm not going to tell anybody.i think that it's kinda cute actully."blu smiled.  
>"hang on me and nico gotta talk."pedro said.(anything said in spanish will be translated).<br>"ok."blu replied.  
>"Nico debemos confiar en l y s lo admits o no?"pedro ask.(nico should we believe him and just admite it or not?)<br>"As que no s yo estaba esperando que usted tienen la respuesta."nico replied nervously.(well i don't know i was hoping you's have the answer.)  
>"Pues bien, yo no puedo dejar de decir s lo si a l no le dir ."pedro replied.(well then i for one say only if he doesn't tell.)<br>"estoy de acuerdo, es verdad."nico said.(i agree.)  
>"a'ight it's true blu but now if you tell anybody we get to kill you."pedro said.<br>"alright."blu replied nervously.  
>"hey you guy's sorry but today i have to take nico to is carefully going to give him a bath and see if we can get his feathers to turn yellow again."fernando said picking nico up.<br>"a' this time don't bite the dude."pedro smiled and nico looked down.  
>"dang."nico replied.<br>"well lets go nico."fernando laughed.  
>"what do you mean this time?"blu ask.<br>"oh the first time we say tulio and actully met him he picked nico up and nico freaked out then bit him."pedro replied.  
>"oh."blu said."wish i would have done that when i met tulio he said something about natural instinks and threw me half way across the room."blu added.<br>"man."pedro said trying not to snicker or laugh.  
>*an hour later*<br>"ok here you go."tulio said placing a soaked nico beside pedro.  
>"nico why are you still all wet?"pedro laughed.<br>"because he's the one who took a bath but something fell on the bowl and it hit me."nico said shaking his feathers laughed when nico's feather's puffed out.  
>"so in other words since you couldn't bite him you soaked him?"blu ask.<br>"yup."nico replied as he and pedro flatened his feathers.  
>"bad nico."pedro said.<br>"what?you have no room to talk you soaked blu!"nico replied still alittle damp.  
>"i'm on nico's side with this pedro."blu said.<br>"fine then it's even i guess."pedro mumbled and nico smiled.  
>"good."nico said and hugged pedro.<br>"i'm not hugging you back."pedro said stubberenly and nico backed up and shrugged.  
>"just wait you i wonder if this means i can go home now."nico said.<br>"well the bandages are off and your yellow again so maybe."pedro said.  
>"oh pedro i've got to head home jewel and the kids are waiting."blu said.<br>"k bye."pedro said and nico waved.  
>"bye."blu said and flew looked at nico and hugged him.<br>"i'm not hugging you back."nico said in a mocking tone.  
>"yes you will i can make you."pedro said and let go of nico who took off to the other side of the room."hey what the?"pedro said.<br>"CAN'T MAKE ME IF YOU CAN'T FIND ME!"nico shouted.  
>"NICO!GET BACK OVER HERE!"pedro laughed and nico zoomed over there.<br>"can i help you?"nico ask.  
>"no."pedro said grabbing nico.<br>"hey."nico said.  
>"don't eat hay it's not good for you."pedro hugged pedro and pedro hugged him nuzzled his head into pedro's chest a little. <div> 


	4. What happened Nico?

pedro lightly pecked nico on the head earning a small yelp from nico but he nuzzled pedro didn't know if that was a good sign if he kissed nico and nico yelpped so he decided to do it again and check his pecked him on the top of the head again this time without getting a yelp in replie.  
>"so i do it once and you yelp i do it twice and your calm is that how it goes?"pedro ask.<br>"no.i just wasn't expecting it the first time."nico replied half in pedro's feathers.  
>"oh."pedro laughed they got out of the hug just as fernando walked in.<br>"hey nico your free to go."fernando said.  
>"really?"nico ask.<br>"yea."fernando replied.  
>"THANK YOU!"nico shouted flying over to fernando.<br>"your welcome."fernando laughed.  
>"lets go nico."pedro said.<br>"yes!bye fernando!"nico said as they started leaving.  
>"bye nico."fernando laughed."see ya pedro."fernando smiled and pedro waved.<br>*nico and pedro's hallow*  
>"got to love home."nico whispered with his head on pedro's chest.<br>"oh yea."pedro replied rubbing nico's nuzzled his face into pedro's chest was trying to hide his sleepie ness and pedro smiled seeing gently kissed nico's head and slowly rubbed his 's eyes started to drift closed before he fell yawned and decided it was time to go to sleep and closed his eyes to sleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the next morrning it was drizzling did the couple know that their nico's head on pedro's chest and pedro's wing on nico's back position had was now laying on his stomich on top of pedro's stomich and with no luck pedro had awoke first.<br>"i'd find this cute if i could move."pedro mumbled as nico ended up rolling off pedro's ended in up in the same position they started in."huh i find it cute."pedro smiled and kissed nico's head causing him to moved nico up alittle and nico whined then rolled over facing away from pedro."well fine then."pedro then rolled back over facing pedro and nuzzled him in his would have stayed peacfully asleep but it then thundered and he jumped up."yo nico you ok?"pedro ask.  
>"no.i'm not scared me."nico whined in replie curling up tightly next to smiled and put a wing around nico.<br>" the baby ok?"pedro cooed and nico glared at him."sorry it's hard not to say things like that to you."pedro replied and nico's glare went away."but your so short,small,cute,and sweet and-"pedro started but stopped when he noticed nico's glare came back when he called him short and small."but it's true nico and that's why your so cute."pedro said and nico could only smiled at his lover for trying to fix his mistakes.  
>"it's fine.i know i'm short and small been told and called those most my life."nico said."but being called a baby now thats new."nico added and leaned up and kissed was suprised alittle but not much and kissed broke apart after a few minutes.<br>"sorry i said that."pedro panted.  
>"it's fine."nico replied.<br>"are you sure nico?"pedro cooed.  
>"yes i'm sure pedro."nico said mocking pedro's voice.<br>"ok then."pedro said."hey sit up man so i can sit up."pedro said.  
>"no i wanna go back to sleep."nico yawned rolling over off of pedro's wing."there."nico mumbled falling back asleep.<br>"alright thanks."pedro mumbled and kissed nico's then stood up and streched before flying rushed back in closing the door behind him.  
>"is it cold and wet out there?"nico ask his eyes still closed.<br>"i don't know you should feel for yourself."pedro replied quietly flying over to nico and laying his head on nico's stomich.  
>"hey get off your cold."nico said jumping alittle.<br>" were cold last night but i didn't were to cute to tell you to move."pedro didn't see it but everytime he called nico cute he blushed alittle.  
>"whatever."nico said opening his eyes and looking down at pedro to see him looking back at nico."what?"nico ask.<br>"i saw that blush."pedro said causing nico to face away from pedro blushing dark.  
>"i have no clue what your talking about."nico lied.<br>"don't lie little baby."pedro was getting mad now.  
>"STOP CALLING ME THAT!I'M NOT A BABY!I KNOW I'M SHORT BUT STOP THAT!"nico exploded.<br>"i'm sorry man i was just picking some fun at you."pedro said kissing nico.  
>"i know but stop calling me a baby."nico replied sitting up and nuzzling pedro again.<br>"well ya know what?i'll make you a deal.i wont call you baby i'll call you babe."pedro said.  
>"whatever just not in public untill we tell everyone."nico said giving in.<br>"ok."pedro said he loved it when nico gave layed back down like they were moments kissed pedro on the top of the nuzzled nico's chest then kissed it.  
>"so if we tell everybody when do we want to tell them and who do we tell first?"nico ask.<br>"well since blu knows we should let him tell jewel while we tell eva."pedro replied and he felt nico start to shake."or or i'll tell eva."pedro corrected himself and nico calmed down.  
>"o-ok."nico said and pedro nuzzled his chest again and then kissed it.<br>"you don't even have to go with me or we could meet her somewhere."pedro said.  
>"i like the second idea."nico said.<br>"ok then we'll meet her somewhere babe."pedro smiled.  
>"i'm going to get very annoyed if you start saying that all the time."nico said as pedro sat up and laid beside nico who put his head on pedro.<br>"am i a pellow for you or what?"pedro ask and nico nodded into pedro's crest feather's on his chest."well ok then but only because i love you."pedro smiled.  
>"love ya more."nico replied.<br>"we arn't starting are we getting up and going clubbing?"pedro ask and when he said clubbing nico jumped up.  
>"letz go."nico said and they left their hallow.<br>*the branch*  
>"hey look it's nico and pedro!"somebody shouted.<br>"SORRY YA'LL BUT WE AIN'T SINGING OR RAPPING TONIGHT!"they both shouted and the crowd grew sad.  
>"SORRY YA'LL BUT I JUST GOT BACK HOME FROM...WELL NOT SAYING AND I JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE SINGING!"nico shouted.<br>"YEA AND IF NICO DON'T SING YA'LL KNOW I REFUSE TO SING!"pedro added and thye went and sat down while everyone else started dancing again.  
>".what up family?"rafael ask and nico hid behind pedro."nico look i'm sorry i forgot and threw you in the water but you shouldn't be scared of me."rafael said and pedro grawled.<br>"don't talk to my nico again."pedro grawled.  
>"alright but ya'll shouldn't be scared of me."rafael said walking was pedro's last straw.<br>"AHHHH!"pedro shouted jumping on rafael."I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"pedro shouted punching rafael over and over.  
>"PEDRO STOP!"nico shouted trying to pull him off of rafael.<br>"I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"pedro shouted it was just then a crowd started around them.  
>"PEDRO STOP IT!LET'S JUST GO HOME!"nico screamed and pedro stopped.<br>"IT'S HIS FAULT IF HE HADN'T SAID I WAS SCARED OF HIM I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT."pedro said and nico grabed his wing and tried to take off pedro finally gave in and they left.  
>*their hallow*<br>"i'm sorry nico."pedro said as he washed up in the creek below their hallow.  
>"it's not your fault it's were just standing up for yourself."nico said.<br>"and you."pedro smiled.  
>"ok and me."nico laughed.<br>"let's go."pedro said and they flew up to their home.  
>*inside*<br>"i don't think we are going to the club anytime soon."nico sighed and pedro looked at nico.  
>"nico i'm really sorry."pedro said and nico looked up.<br>"it's alright you can't controll your anger sometimes."nico replied and pedro glared at him and he backed 's glare quickly went away and his look softened up.  
>"sorry."pedro said backing up but nico stopped him and pulled him into a hug.<br>"it's fine and that's the last time you better say sorry tonight."nico giggled and pedro laughed.  
>"ok ok i wont say sorry again tonight."pedro laughed rubbing nico's head."hey were's your bottle cap?"pedro ask.<br>"in my hurt my head last night so i chunked it over there."nico replied and pedro chuckled.  
>"ok so you didn't throw it over there you chuncked it."pedro said chuckling.<br>"that's right."nico smiled and nuzzled pedro's stomich.  
>"ok then i thought you loved that thing but now i think you hate it."pedro replied.<br>"no i still love it but it hurt my head and i got mad and chuncked it."nico said as he backed up and looked up at pedro."and it's not something to chuckle about pedro."nico added.  
>"alright i'll stop i didn't mean to it just happened."pedro laughed.<br>"well i forgive you this once."nico laughed in replie.  
>"well how long do you think it will be untill we can go clubbing again?"pedro ask.<br>"a week ta two weeks."nico replied sitting down.  
>"man that's a long time."pedro said sitting down beside nico and putting a wing around nico.<br>"no not really we can stil hang out at the beach."nico replied leaning on pedro's side.  
>"maybe you can but i can't."pedro said and nico looked up at him.<br>"yes you can i'm not going unless you go and i'm sure that since it's a weekend fernando can come with us."nico said.  
>"ok ok your right."pedro said."plus two weeks without two of the three things i love i would die."pedro added.<br>"ok so the beach and samba are one and two what's three?"nico ask.  
>"no the samba is two and the beach is are number one."pedro said kissing nico's head.<br>" one on my list and samba is two."nico replied.  
>"i figured you wouldn't like the if you don't like the beach why do you want to go to the beach?"pedro ask.<br>"because i know you love the beach."nico said nuzzling pedro then kissing him.  
>"well if you don't wanna go to the beach we don't have to go nico."pedro replied.<br>"na it's fine as long as your happy i'm happy."nico smiled then pedro kissed nico's head.  
>"don't take that saying from me."pedro looked up at pedro and smiled slyly.<br>"but why?"nico ask in a cute tone.  
>"because i said so."pedro replied trying not to laugh.<br>"but maybe i want to steal that saying from you."nico said in the same tone he used a moment ago.  
>"alright fine you can use it just not all the time."pedro sighed giving into the cute tone nico was using.<br>"ok."nico said in his normall tone.  
>"i hate it when you use that tone with me."pedro whined and nico giggled before getting out of pedro's grip and laying back.<br>"i'm board."nico said.  
>"wow it's been 30 minutes and your already board."pedro laughed and nico would have replied but there was a knock at the door.<br>"i'll get it."nico said flying over to the door and opening it.  
>"hello nico."eva said.<br>"oh h-hi eva."nico studdered.  
>"is pedro here?"eva ask.<br>"maybe."nico replied.  
>"can i talk to him?"eva ask.<br>"pedro."nico said facing pedro but looking at eva.  
>"yea?"pedro ask standing beside nico."oh hey eva."pedro said.<br>"what did rafael ever do to you?why did you have to attack him?"eva ask.  
>"nico why don't you-"pedro started.<br>"on it."nico said and went outside.  
>"why don't you come in eva and will talk.i'll explain everything that rafael apparently didn't tell you."pedro said.<br>"alright."eva said and came explained everything to eva and she got real mad at rafael.  
>*moments later*<br>"thank you for explaining i have sime work to do now."eva said and left.  
>"NICO!YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW!"pedro shouted but nico didn't come."NICO?"pedro shouted and this time nico came flying right into pedro."nico?nico are you alright?"pedro lifted nico's head to see nico crying."nico whats wrong?"pedro ask but nico couldn't anwser he hugged pedro untill there was a knock at the nico heard the knock he hid behind pedro as pedro opened the door."hello?"pedro ask.<br>"yea hello is nico ok?i saw rafael chasing after him and he was crying."jewel said.  
>"i don't know i can't get him to say anything."pedro replied grabing nico's wing and pulling him around so he was standing beside dug his face into pedro's side and continued crying."see jewel."pedro added.<br>" when you get some answeres from his let me ."jewel said.  
>"will do ."pedro replied waving."come on nico."pedro said closing the door and taking nico and sitting in the sat down pulling nico into his lap."what happened?"pedro ask lifting nico's head so that he was looking into nico's brown wyped his tears and waited for an anwser.<br>"he tried to kiss me."nico said hugging pedro.  
>"who is he?"pedro ask.<br>" grabbed me and tried to kiss me and i shoved him away and took off 's all i'm going to say."nico replied and started to cry hugged him back and started rocking.  
>"'s ok."pedro cooed."it's ok nothing's going to 's 's ok just calm down ."pedro cooed and kissed nico's head." going to be .shhhhhhhhhh it's ok calm down."pedro repeated over and finally calmed down and pedro stopped cooing and rocking didn't get up nor move from pedro's stayed in the hug on the floor for a while.<br>"don't let him get me pedro."nico whispered.  
>"i won't i promise."pedro whispered back.<br>"good."nico said. 


	5. Rafael's Bisexual?

"nico?"pedro ask.  
>"yea."nico replied.<br>"are you scared?"pedro ask and nico nodded yes into pedro's feathers.  
>"yes i am."nico replied.<br>"well don't be cause he's not going to get you."pedro looked up at pedro and smiled.  
>"i know now.i can't help it though and just not be scared."nico said and nuzzled pedro.<br>"i know just remember i've got your back if he tries to kiss you and what ever else again."pedro waited a few moments for a replie but didn't get one so he looked down and saw nico had cried himself to sleep."aw."pedro whispered then moved a loose feather out of nico's face and kissed his rolled over and dug his face into pedro."alright i'll leave you alone."pedro pedro rapped nico's wings around his neck and stood then carried nico over to his nest,moved his bottle cap,and layd nico down so he could went outside to clean up alittle because he was covered in came back damp and clean to see nico had curled up around his bottle there was a knock at the door."hello?"pedro whispered.  
>"hey i came by to see if you got any answers out of him."jewel whispered."oh and why are we whispering?"jewel ask.<br>"yes i did get answers out of him and because he's asleep."pedro replied stepping outside to talk to jewel.  
>"oh well what did he say?"jewel ask.<br>"he said and i quout `he tried to kiss me.`then i ask who is he?and nico was like ` grabbed me and tried to kiss me and i shoved him away and took off 's all i'm going to say.`then started crying ever else rafael tried to do made him cry i know that for sure."pedro replied.  
>" rafael's bisexual?"jewel ask.<br>"i guess so."pedro a moment they looked at each other."you don't think he..."pedro started.  
>"no...well maybe..."jewel said.<br>"do you even know what i was talking about?"pedro ask.  
>"yea you were talking about rafael trying to force nico to mate with him."jewel replied.<br>"you on the same page?"pedro ask.  
>"'s the only reason i can think of."jewel replied.<br>"same here.i think we have our answer but i'm not asking nico."pedro said.  
>"well why not?"jewel ask.<br>"you saw how upset he was earlier i don't want to bring it up again right now."pedro replied.  
>"fine but ask him tomorrow or i will."jewel said.<br>"ok ok i'll ask him tomorrow."pedro replied.  
>"ok then good-bye."jewel said.<br>"bye."pedro said as he watched her he walked back inside his didn't even see that nico was up.  
>"it's true pedro that's what happened.i heard ya'll talking outside."nico whispered tears forming in his eye's.<br>"hey nico it's ok 's not gonna get you."pedro said sitting beside nico.  
>"yea but what if he does pedro?"nico ask."what will i do then?"nico ask afew tears going down his face.<br>"just think positive and besides if he did get you and force you i'd hunt him down and kill him then i'd bring you back home after inspeckting you to make sure he didn't hurt you."pedro replied wyping away his tears.  
>"but what if he hurt you first?"nico ask.<br>"impossible and what's with being negative?"pedro chuckled.  
>"i don't i'm scared and or upset i don't think positively."nico replied wyping his tears from his eyes.<br>"i can you trying to kill me off?is that it?you want me dead?"pedro ask only playing around but nico to it seriousely and started crying."no no no nico i was playing .i'm sorry i didn't mean to make you upset."pedro said hugging nico."i'm sorry.i'm so sorry i shouldn't have said that.i'm stupid stupid i'm ."pedro said."i was only playing."pedro had buried his face in pedro's chest but he looked up at pedro.  
>"i hate you some times."nico sniffled then leand forward back onto pedro's chest.<br>"i didn't mean all those questions for real.i do that all the time to you i thought you'd know i was playing."pedro replied.  
>"well i didn't."nico mumbled into pedro's feathers.<br>"and i'm sorry."pedro said.  
>"it's ok i forgive you."nico said then nuzzled and kissed pedro's chest.<br>"good."pedro said then leand down and kissed nico who kissed back.  
>"so you wanna go to the beach?"nico ask.<br>"ya know what?sure."pedro said and they took off to the beach.  
>*the beach*<br>when they got there blu,jewel,alice,taylor,and zac were there.  
>"hey nico and pedro."blu said.<br>"UNCLE NICO!UNCLE PEDRO!"alice,zac,and taylor shouted at the same while zac and taylor were giving pedro a hug first alice gave nico a hug they ran to their other uncle.  
>"hey guys."pedro said.<br>"whats up minies?"nico ask.  
>"we swimmin."taylor replied(he spends to much time around pedro like alice spends to much time around nico).<br>"pedro i'd like it if you taught him english and portuguese only no nico does with alice and zac."jewel said.  
>"sorry jewel."pedro said.<br>"it's fine just stop teaching him that."jewel said.  
>"a'ight."pedro said and jewel looked at him."nico got me into saying that."pedro added.<br>"yea sorry jewel."nico said.  
>"it's fine nico."jewel said then went to sit down by blu.<br>"hey nico how's it goin?"blu ask.  
>"um...w-well...it's it's not normall i'll say 'bout you?"nico replied.<br>"pretty good."blu said.  
>"uncle nico."taylor,zac,and alice chanted.<br>"yes minies?"nico ask.  
>"we want you to come swim with us."zac said.<br>"alright come on lets go."nico laughed and he was pushed towards the water.  
>"KIDS DON'T HURT YOUR UNCLE!"jewel shouted.<br>"WE WON'T"taylor shouted back.  
>"AH!"alice screamed as nico came up under her and she ended up on his shoulders.<br>"what's up minie me?"nico ask.  
>"me now please put me down uncle nico."alice said.<br>"alright."nico replied and sank down letting alice off his shoulders.  
>"thank you."alice laughed when nico came back up.<br>"welcome."nico replied.  
>"see blu i told you nico was good with kids."pedro said pointing towards the water were nico was currently having a splash contest with the minie macaw's.<br>"yea blu pedro told you."jewel agreed.  
>"alright alright.i admite i was wrong."blu said.<br>" and i got new's jewel nico over heard us talking and he said yes that's what can tell blu about it but i don't want go play with the kids."pedro said and took off towards the water."CANNONBALL!"pedro shouted then landed in the water.  
>"nice one unlce pedro."zac laughed.<br>"thanks zac."pedro replied then nico came up caughing and spiting out water.  
>"ew!beach water!"nico shouted and pedro laughed.<br>"hey wait where's alice?"taylor ask.  
>"ALICE!"nico and pedro shouted.<br>"i'll go under you keep shouting."pedro said.  
>"!"nico shouted as pedro went under."ALICE!"nico shouted again.<br>"OVER HERE UNCLE NICO!"alice shouted trying to swim.  
>"get on my back kid-o."nico said and alice climbed on his back."TAYLOR FIND UNCLE PEDRO AND TELL HIM I'VE GOT ALICE!"nico shouted.<br>"OK!"taylor shouted back and pulled pedro up.  
>"WHERE WAS SHE NICO?"pedro ask.<br>"IN A REAL DEEP AREA THE WAVES PUSHED HER THERE!"nico shouted landing on the beach."you ok kid-o?"nico ask letting alice off his back.  
>"yea."alice replied.<br>"good."nico said just as jewel and blu came running over.  
>"thank you nico."blu said.<br>"hey it's not a waves blew her over there and she's so small no one noticed untill pedro jumped in."nico replied.  
>"alice are you ok?"jewel ask.<br>"yes mama."alice replied.  
>"hey minie me lets go play in the sand before your parents freakout."nico said.<br>"ok uncle nico."alice said and they sat down by a tree and begain to make a casle in the sand.  
>"yo nico we got ta go."pedro said coming over to nico and alice.<br>"why?"nico ask then he saw rafael and started backing up.  
>"hop on my back lets go."pedro said and nico hopped onto his back and they took off just as the memories from hours ago came flooding back into nico's thought nico was going to cry so he didn't even wait for nico to say he was ready he just took off.<br>*their hallow*  
>"you sure your ok?"pedro ask looking at nico.<br>" as ok as earlier when it happened."nico said laying beside pedro.  
>"alright."pedro said taking nico's bottle cap.<br>"hey what are you doing?"nico ask.  
>"hang bottle cap don't hurt nico tonight or i get to chunk you across the room tonight."pedro warned then set it back on nico's was just laughing too hard to say anything to pedro.<br>"pedro you so goofy."nico laughed setting his bottle cap on the ground beside the nest.  
>"yes i did it!"pedro shouted and nico stopped laughing.<br>"did what?"nico ask.  
>"i got you to laugh."pedro replied.<br>"yea and you did it without tickling job pedro."nico said then kissed pedro.  
>"i can change that."pedro said and before nico could replied pedro started to tickle was unknown to the two jewel had walked in whenever nico had kissed pedro.<br>"hey guys."jewel said.  
>"hey jewel."pedro said still tickling nico.<br>"i didn't know nico was ticklish."jewel laughed.  
>"oh he's very ticklish."pedro replied.<br>"s-so is is h-he."nico laughed pointing at pedro.  
>"ok."jewel said.<br>"jewel help."nico laughed out.  
>"na i just came by to say that i know you two were dating."jewel said and with that pedro stopped tickling nico.<br>"who told?"nico ask looking at pedro.  
>"don't look at me."pedro said.<br>"blu did in his doesn't know he talks in his sleep and ended up saying it in his sleep one night."jewel explained.  
>"next time we have a secret we tell jewel not blu."nico said and pedro nodded in agreement.<br>"hey jewel could you tell eva just not the kids?"pedro ask.  
>"sure but why don't you wanna tell-"jewel started then thought a moment."ok i get why you want me to tell ."jewel smiled.<br>"thanks if you'll excuse us i believe i was doing something."pedro said but before he could tickle nico he jumped on his and begain tickling pedro.  
>"see ya jewel."nico laughed.<br>"bye nico."jewel replied and left to go tell eva.  
>"alright n-nico nico y-ou you win just just stop."pedro cried out and nico then layd beside pedro and nuzzled him while pedro was cetching his nico drifted slowly to sleep. <div> 


	6. Nightmare

pedro looked at nico then layd back and went to sleep also.  
>(nico's dreams)<br>"Onde eu estou? o que este lugar e o que estou fazendo aqui?"nico ask himself as he stumbled threw a what he thought to be a dark isn't the correct word but pitchblack now there's the true discription of the place.  
>"Amor, que sabe de onde voc est .sabe o que a vossa fazer aqui. agora voc conta dizer-me por que raz o voou off ... nico?"a mistery person spoke up.<br>"Que est ?n esperar onde voc est e o que voc quer de mim?"nico ask looking around.  
>"Nico nico tola pouco das can conhece o meu nome apenas como eu sei que,pedro,blu,j ia, alice, taylor e sabe que eu sou rafael e voc sabe por que raz o o seu aqui."rafael got a look of horror on his face and looked around for rafael or a way to excape but saw neither.<br>"Por favor me deixem s deixa-me ir para casa um e s o amor."nico said.  
>"Voc sabe que eu n o posso dar-lhe o que deseja at voc fazer o que Eu quero."rafael replied and pushed nico onto something then tied him down."now let's do this."rafael said about to start when...<br>(end of dreams)  
>nico awoke screaming making pedro jump and sit up beside nico.<br>"what happened nico?"pedro ask really just dug his face into pedro and whimpered giving pedro the answer he needed." muito bem nico foi apenas um pesadelo."pedro soothed patting nico's back."Calma .shhhhhhhhh."pedro soothed pulling nico into his pedro could do now was sit and listen to nico's there was a knock at the door."it's open!"pedro shouted and jewel came in.  
>"hey blu was flying by when he heard a scream but couldn't stop cause he had the kids so i everything ok?"jewel ask.<br>"i don't know nico just started randomly screaming witch woke me up."pedro replied."and when i ask what happen he dug his face into my feathers and whimpered so i'm guessing he had a nightmare about earlier."pedro added.  
>"oh."jewel said walking over."he'll be like that for awhile according to blu he's been tramatized and many things will trigger comfort him the best you can and hopefully he'll get better and just don't force things out of 'll only tramatize him more."jewel added.<br>"thank you jewel."pedro said.  
>"your welcome night you two."jewel said.<br>"night."pedro replied and jewel flew out closing the door behind her."you ok now nico?"pedro ask.  
>"not really."nico sniffled.<br>"well your probable better than me because you screamed and i thought i was gonna have a heart attack."pedro said and nico chuckled."oh so me almost dying is funny to you?"pedro ask playing around again and nico's chuckling turned into giggles."you really do want me dead don't you?"pedro ask still playing around and nico's giggles turned in to a laugh."you think this is funny?"pedro ask playing more and then started tickling fell over on his back laughing while pedro was tickling him."feel better now?"pedro ask no longer tickling didn't respond right away but soon he nodded yes.  
>"yes."nico gasp after about five minutes.<br>" lets get some nico."pedro said laying down beside nodded and placed his head on pedro's chest then closed his eye's.  
>"night pedro."nico yawned in replie.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ then next morrning nico awoke first to find himself curled up tightly in a ball on pedro's stomich and pedro ,of course, was couldn't help but lay back down on pedro and later nico got up and went outside to take a bath in the creek below their hallow.  
>" like soaking in the creek to wake you up in the morrning."nico said to himself.<br>"that's right amigo."rafael said nico jumped up at the sound of rafael's voice.  
>"r-r-rafael."nico studdered out.<br>"the one and only-"rafael started but was interupted by nico who had started screaming like he had last had his eye's closed tight and wing's over his `ears` just was trying to block out the images from his nightmare where he had said my one and only to rafael but it didn't work all he could do was didn't know what to do so he hugged jumped back and his eye's shot open.  
>"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SICK-O!"nico shouted slapping rafael away.<br>"are you ok love?"rafael ask.  
>"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU SICK BASTERED!LEAVE ME ALONE!YOU BITCH YOUR DISGUSTING!"nico shouted back at rafael neither knowing pedro was there."YOU SICK S.O.B. LEAVE ME ALONE!I HATE YOU!LEAVE ME ALONE!YOUR A SCYCO!"nico shouted backing up then he bumped into pedro.<br>"nico is with me i think it best if you leave."pedro grawled at rafael who backed off.  
>"i was just making sure he was ok pedro."rafael smiled putting his wings up.<br>"yea right go home."pedro replied rapping a wing around nico and pulling him backwards toward willingly went towards pedro.  
>"alright alright just know that nico will fall for me soon enough."rafael said and flew and pedro flew back to their hallow.<br>*inside*  
>"nico what were you doing out there?"pedro ask.<br>"getting case you've forgotten the last time i got clean the water barley touched me."nico replied shaking the water off.  
>"ok alright."pedro said and sat down beside the damp nico.<br>"i'm stupid i shouldn't have gone out there."nico said and pedro hit him."aw!what was that for?"nico cried rubbing his wing.  
>"for calling yourself stupid."pedro replied.<br>"that really hurt you slapped me and i'm still damp."nico whined rubbing his wing still.  
>"i'm sorry nico i forgot you were still wet."pedro said.<br>"it doesn't make it hurt anyless."nico replied.  
>"ok now back to what i was going to ask you before all that did you scream before he grabbed you?"pedro ask and nico's eye's got wide then returned back to normall.<br>"i-i-i don't re-remember."nico studdered and pedro thought of what jewel had said about being tramatized and not to force things out of him.  
>"ok."pedro replied."if you ever want to talk about that dreeam last night let me now i'll sit down and listen.i promise i won't ask question's untill the end."pedro smiled.<br>"ok thanks pedro."nico replied.  
>"N o um problema rapez."pedro replied."you wanna go see jewel and the minies?"pedro ask.<br>"sure."nico said and took off first to the macaw hallow.  
>*Macaw hallow*<br>"hey nico pedro."jewel whispered.  
>"hey jewel."nico said.<br>"where are the minies and their father?"pedro ask.  
>"the KIDS are asleep blu is with linda trying to convince her not to move back to minnasota."jewel replied.<br>"oh."pedro said.  
>"when they wake up what you gonna do?"nico ask.<br>"i don't know eva's supposed to be coming by so i'll probable just play around."jewel replied.  
>"cool.i have no clue where we are going pedro won't tell me."nico said.<br>"that's right it's a suprise."pedro said.  
>"he's to mean to tell me."nico pouted.<br>"oh i'm sure whatever it is you'll love it."jewel laughed.  
>"maybe."nico replied.<br>"anyway we should get going."pedro said.  
>"ok bye you two."jewel said.<br>"bye."both said at the same time and left.  
>*on the way to the suprise*<br>"grrrrrrrrr...why won't you tell me?"nico ask.  
>"for the last time nico it's a suprise."pedro laughed circling around nico.<br>"rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."nico grawled doing barrels above pedro.  
>"careful nico don't crash into that tree."pedro warned and nico flew down to pedro.<br>"i didn't."nico replied."Gra as a v s."nico mumbled.  
>"As boas-vindas."pedro replied.<p>

-  
>where am i?what is this place and what am i doing here? = Onde eu estou? o que este lugar e o que estou fazendo aqui?<p>

love,you know where you know what your doing do you mind telling me why you flew off...nico? = Amor, que sabe de onde voc est .sabe o que a vossa fazer aqui. agora voc conta dizer-me por que raz o voou off ... nico?

who are you?no wait where are you and what do you want from me? = Que est ?n esperar onde voc est e o que voc quer de mim?

nico nico silly little know my name just like i know you,pedro,blu,jewel,alice,  
>taylor,and know i am rafael and you know why your here. = Nico nico tola pouco das can conhece o meu nome apenas como eu sei que,pedro,blu,j ia, alice, taylor e sabe que eu sou rafael e voc sabe por que raz o o seu aqui.<p>

please leave me alone let me go home to one and only love. = Por favor me deixem s deixa-me ir para casa um e s o amor.

you know i can't give you what you want untill you do what i want. = Voc sabe que eu n o posso dar-lhe o que deseja at voc fazer o que Eu quero.

it's alright nico it was just a nightmare. = muito bem nico foi apenas um pesadelo.

calm down it's ok. = Calma ok.

not a problem. = N o um problema.

boy = rapez -  
>thanks to you = Gra as a v s.<p>

your welcome = As boas-vindas

-  
>thats all the portuguese used in the story<p> 


	7. The Suprise

"please tell me pedro."nico begged.  
>"no."pedro chuckled.<br>"why?"nico whined.  
>"do you not know what the word SUPRISE means?"pedro ask.<br>"i know what it means i just ignore it."nico replied.  
>"well then i'll ignore you."pedro said.<br>"rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."nico replied and pedro couldn't help but laugh.  
>"stop more you complain the slower you fly witch means the longer it takes to get there."pedro laughed and nico sped up."thank you."pedro added.<br>"rrrrrrr."nico replied.  
>"nico if you really want something to do why don't you just sing?"pedro ask.<br>"i don't know but that's a good idea."nico said then started to whistle and pedro already knew what song he was doing."wasn't really 't 't searchin for an answer in the i saw your you looking at me saw you peaking out from under moon beam and threw the palm tree' in the breeze."nico started but stopped."na not really feelin like singing."nico said.  
>"why you sick?"pedro ask and drifted away from nico.<br>"no i'm not with all the things that have been going on lately i just don't feel the samba right now."nico replied.  
>"what do you feel like?"pedro ask.<br>"crying myself to death."nico replied and pedro stopped flying and just hovered there.  
>"you know none of this is your fault right nico?"pedro ask as nico crashed into him.<br>"ok one sorry and two feels like it."nico said.  
>"why?"pedro ask "because it just feels like if i had just remembered to lock the door that night then you and i would be happlie at home sleeping without a care in the of out here stumbling threw the dark sky waiting to find out what this suprise is all my fault i could have swore i locked the door the night before but apperently i didn't or else none of this would have happened why am i so dumb?"nico ask and pedro refrained from slapping nico for calling himself stupid and instead just looked at him before letting out a sigh.<br>"nico your not dumb and-wait did you just say you didn't lock the door?"pedro ask.  
>"yea i forgot."nico said.<br>"i got up hours later to go to the bathroom and i know i locked the door coming back either i'm delusional and didn't walk into the locked door or rafael picked the lock."pedro replied then thought."never mind don't anwser that."pedro added.  
>"why i was going to say rafael picked the lock but i get why you said don't answer that."nico laughed as they continued to they got closer to the destination pedro had nico close his eye's and get on his back so that nico wouldn't see groaned but did it anyway.<br>"no peeking."pedro said for the fifth time.  
>"for the last time pedro i'm not."nico said.<br>"see how annoying it is now nico?"pedro ask.  
>"yes yes i do."nico mumbled.<br>"good."pedro replied smiling.  
>*the destination*<br>"now just follow the sound of my voice."pedro said.  
>"pedro i suck at following noises and voices you know this."nico sigh dropping his wings down at his sides.<br>"oh right."pedro said then took nico's wing."then i'll lead you there by pulling you."pedro said and begain walking.  
>"pedro where are you dragging me?"nico ask then walked into pedro.<br>"ok now remove your wing from your eye's but keep them closed and remember what happen's is only the beginning."pedro said and nico removed his left wing from his eye's."now slowly open your eye's."pedro said and nico slowly opened them.  
>"OH MY GOD!LEIA!"nico shouted running to his sister.<br>"hey big brother."leia replied.  
>"what are you doing here.i thought you still lived in New York?"nico said.<br>"i do but i got a note that said 'hello you may not know me but i'm a friend of your brother nico and i would love it if you would come down here for nico's ...can you do two week's before i have something else planed for nico are down in Rio De Janeiro and if you come Leia i will meet you in a little place called the branch and well talk Pedro.' and i just couldn't help but come."leia replied.  
>"thank you pedro."nico said running over and hugging pedro.<br>"no problem lil bro."pedro replied laughing.  
>"but wait it's like two weeks before my birthday.i know that because it's two weeks and one day untill christmas."nico said."why are you down two week's before my birthday?"nico ask.<br>"well because of pedro's other suprise."leia laughed.  
>"ok so the other suprise?is that what you ment by 'what i see is only the beginning'?"nico ask.<br>"yes."pedro replied.  
>"ok are we going to sit around and talk or are we gonna leave this statue and go party at the branch?"leia ask.<br>"the branch."nico and pedro said at the same time.  
>"then lets go."leia said and they took off.<br>*the branch*  
>"Me not working hard?<br>Yea right picture that with a kodak And better yet, go to times square Take a picture of me with a kodak Took my life from negative to positive And I just want y'all know that And tonight, let's enjoy life."pedro started.  
>"Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight."nico sang.<br>"Don't care what they say All the games they play Nothing is enough Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)  
>I want you tonight, I want you today I want you tonight."leia sang.<br>"Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything busy tonight Cuz to more and more to do bad before and for Prius Desperate tonight I can make you my queen And make love to you eanless This is insane, the way the name growin', money keep flowin'  
>Hustlers move aside, so I'm tiptoein, keep flowin'<br>I gotta locked up like Lindsay Lohan."pedro sang.  
>"Put it on my life baby I can make you feel right baby I can't promise tomorrow But I promise tonight."both sang.<br>"Excuse me But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight And we might not get tomorrow.  
>Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Lets do it tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Lets do it tonight Lets do it tonight"nico sang.<br>"Don't care what they say All the games they play Nothing is enough Till they handle love (Lets do it tonight)  
>I want you tonight, I want you today I want you tonight."leia sang.<br>"Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight"all sang.  
>"Reach for the stars And if you don't grab em, at least you're on top of the world Think about it Cuz if you slip I'm gonna fall on top of you girl Put on 'em ball when they sleep at the Macy's And it ain't no secret My granny's from Cuba but I'm an American Tied over money like Seacrest Put it on my life baby I can make you feel right baby I can't promise tomorrow But I promise tonight."pedro rapped.<br>"Excuse me But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight And we might not get tomorrow."nico sang they would have continued but someone stopped the band from playing.  
>"FIRE!"the announcer ,leia,and pedro all turned around to see the wall behind them was on and nico scrambled out of the way but leia didn't ran and pushed her out of the way just as the wall started to cry.<br>"oh god nico."leia cried.  
>"nico...!"pedro said."NICO?NICO!"pedro shouted and something stood up.<br>"come on we have to get out of here."nico whispered horsly then reacted quickly and caught nico before he hit the ground.  
>"we got him now leia let's go!"pedro shouted picking nico up putting nico's wings around his neck and a wing on his back(to where nico's face was in pedro's shoulder feathers) to keep nico from breathing in any more smoke and falling then he grabed leia's wing and started dragged her untill they got outside all the birds cheerd when they made it and blu flew up to them.<br>"are you three ok?"blu ask.  
>"gee if nico was alright would he be pasted out in pedro's arms blu?"jewel ask.<br>"um...no."blu replied.  
>"somebody help my brother!"leia shouted.<br>"leia help me get him on my back."pedro said and leia helpped."now follow me make sure he doesn't start to fall off."pedro said.  
>"k"leia replied and they took off flying.<br>*Blu Bird Sanctuary*  
>"FERNANDO!"pedro shouted and fernando looked up from his sign in desk and ran over.<br>"pedro what happened?"fernando ask taking nico.  
>"there was a fire at the branch and leia was to stunned to move and the wall fell and nico pushed his little sister,aka leia, out of the way then i he stood up and said let's get out of here and clapsed."pedro explained.<br>"ok i'll get tulio."fernando said racing inside with nico.  
>(an hour later)<br>"ok he said nico just in haled a little has no burns but his feather's have alittle singe to them but he should be out in an hour."fernando smiled and pedro let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
>"thank you fernando."pedro replied.<br>"yea thanks for helpping my brother."leia said.  
>"i don't believe i've met you."fernando said.<br>"i'm leia nico's little sister but we look nothing alike because i have black,grey and white feathers with a blazin' blue and lightning bolt bottle is yellow and white with a green and dark blue bottle cap."leia explained.  
>"cool i'm fernando.i'mma friend of nico's and pedro's."fernando replied.<br>"nice to meet a human who can talk to birds."leia said.  
>"nice to meet a Canary that's not yellow for once."fernando replied."so ya'll still having problem's with rafael wanting to-"fernando started but then saw pedro waving his wings around like an idiot meaning 'SHUT UP DUDE!' behind leia."you guy's to watch his 17 or 18 kids?"fernando lied.<br>"um...no no we arn't he decided to give up."pedro replied.  
>"ok good."fernando said and walked back in.<p> <p>


	8. The Notes

*their hallow*  
>"ok so welcome back home nico."pedro said as he and nico enter their hallow(leia left hours ago).<br>" what's that?"nico ask picking up a piece of paper out of his nest.  
>note:<br>`bet your wonderin what this this note aint gonna tell ya can find another clue in a place where the water never stops 's my favorite place to be after a big 's also named after a big celabration that everyone loves.~Pedro` (end of note)  
>"pedro?"nico ask.<br>"come on this is the second figure out the clue and go fine the next night when you go to bed,till your birthday,i'll go out and hide one and you have to follow the clue from the night before to find the next one."pedro explained.  
>"ok."nico replied and sat down in his nest thinking about the clue."oh i get it the Carnival Falls."nico said.<br>"yup just remember that because tomorrow morrning we'll go out so you can get the next note."pedro replied.  
>"k."nico said then felt the med's he was givin kicking in and he lay'd back in his he was asleep pedro took off to the Carnival Falls to hide the next came back an locked the door then he turned around and saw nico had curled up in his was sleeping peacefully with his bottle cap on his back.<br>"well he was really tired."pedro whispered sitting down next to nico's played with nico's feather's that were sticking found it funny because he'd flaten nico's feather's and nico would stir and they'd stand right back pedro fell asleep on the floor by nico's nest.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ pedro awoke first the next morrning to find nico's head on his stomich and couldn't help but patted down nico's feathers on his head and nico stirred then opened his eye' yawned then looked over at pedro and sat up.<br>"sorry."nico said.  
>"hey i didn't complain did i?"pedro ask.<br>"nope."nico replied.  
>"ready to go get that second note?"pedro ask.<br>"sure."nico said streching.  
>"a'ight letz go."pedro said as he unlocked the door and opened it to be greeted by grawled and shut the door."never mind."pedro said.<br>"hey this gives me time to tell you about that dream."nico said.  
>"are you sure?"pedro ask and nico nodded."then go ahead rapez."pedro added.<br>"`where am i?what is this place and what am i doing here?`i had ask myself as i stumbled threw a what i thought to be a pitchblack room.  
>`love,you know where you know what your doing do you mind telling me why you flew off...nico?`rafael replied but i didn't know it was him.<br>`who are you?no wait where are you and what do you want from me?`i had ask looking around.  
>`nico nico silly little know my name just like i know you,pedro,blu,jewel,alice,<br>taylor,and know i am rafael and you know why your here.`rafael replied.i got a look of horror on my face and looked around for rafael or a way to excape but saw neither.  
>`please leave me alone let me go home to one and only love.`i said and that's why i screamed at rafael.<br>`you know i can't give you what you want untill you do what i want.`rafael replied and pushed me onto something then tied me down.`now let's do this.`rafael said about to start when...i woke up."nico shivered leaning aginst pedro.  
>"ok so you freaked out when he said key words."pedro said.<br>"what?"nico ask.  
>"i'll say it if you don't scream ok?"pedro ask.<br>"ok."nico replied.  
>"well in the dream you said one and ,when rafael said the one and only it triggered memories and you screamed remembering and only are key words to your nightmare."pedro explained it took everything nico had not to scream when pedro said those words.<br>"right."nico replied getting kinda dizzy.  
>"nico you ok?"pedro ask.<br>"nope."nico replied as he jumped up and opened their then threw up all over rafael and the ground.  
>"feel better now nico?"pedro ask and nico nodded as he threw up again then wyped his beak and looked at pedro.<br>"yea but remembering it just made me throw up."nico replied as pedro shut the door and nico then leand on pedro.  
>"you sure your ok?"pedro ask.<br>"no but that's because i just threw up."nico laughed.  
>"ok."pedro said then looked outside."well rafael's gone so letz go rapez."pedro said.<br>"ok."nico said the tried to fly up.  
>"want a lift?"pedro smiled.<br>"sure."nico replied and climbed on pedro's back.  
>*Carnival Falls*<br>"where is it pedro?"nico ask.  
>"you just have to look around."pedro replied nico looked at pedro who was looking somewhere followed pedro's eye's and found the note.<br>"very funny looking at the note the whole time pedro."nico grumbled and pedro smiled.  
>"i figured you'd cetch on soon enough."pedro laughed as nico picked up the note.<br>"clue two your doing fine for just beginning find the third clue follow 's close to where we first met but not quite 's in a clearing that's blue not green but it DOES have tree' near but far your cold but one mile after the spot where we met and it's on a tree.~Pedro"nico said reading the looked at pedro."THAT MAKES NO SINCE PEDRO!"nico shouted.  
>"yes it does where did we meet?"pedro ask.<br>"um...a mile from a flower and tree shop."nico replied then caught on."oh."nico stated and pedro laughed.  
>"think you can fly or wanna hop on my back again?"pedro ask.<br>"just to be safe i'll hop on your back."nico replied and climbed on.  
>"sounds good to me."pedro said and took off.<br>*their hallow*  
>"ok so how many more clues are there going to be?"nico ask.<br>"i don't know one a day untill your is helpping me out with them."pedro replied.  
>"oh ok then."nico said.<br>"ok know where i like to go when we have fights...where do you like to go when we have fights?"pedro ask.  
>"i don't have one place like you i got where ever the wind takes me or i go the opposet of the wind."nico replied.<br>"ok where's one place you ended up before?"pedro ask.  
>"ok one time i ended up lost somewhere in the middle of Rio Grande."nico said and pedro laughed.<br>"ok well everytime we get in a you come home you have to tell me where you were."pedro said.  
>"ok."nico replied sitting down in his closed his eyes and his bottle cap slid over his thought it would be the best time to go out and get a few of nico and his favorite loved black berries while pedro on the other hand prefured blue came back and sat nico's berries down then went to get soome blue came back moments later and decited to throw a black berry at nico.<br>"ready...aim...fire."pedro whispered and threw it at hit nico's bottle cap knocking it off and both slid down off nico.  
>"what the?"nico ask sitting up when his bottle cap fell picked it up and put it on his head and inspeacted the looked at pedro."i did nothing to you and you attacked me."nico said playfully.<br>"so the only prof you have is that berry for all you know jewel or blu or one of the minies could have thrown it at you."pedro replied smiling evily.  
>"the smile on your face says it all."nico more playfully as he stood up.<br>"the smile on your face says it all."pedro mimiced playfully as he walked over to nico.  
>"your so mean to me."nico pouted crossing his arms over his chest.<br>"oh i think you'll come to forgive me."pedro replied pulling nico closer then put his wings around nico's waste.  
>"maybe."nico replied putting his wings around pedro's neck.<br>"oh i'm sure of it."pedro said kissing nico it lasted about a minute then pulled back."am i forgivin?"pedro ask.  
>"nope."nico replied and pedro pulled him into another time nico kissed went on for about three would kiss nico and nico would kiss the kiss ended and their eye's met.<br>"how 'bout now?"pedro panted.  
>"yea."nico panted back and pedro smiled.<br>"good."pedro smiled as nico put his head on pedro's two would have stayed like that happy and content but there was a knock at the door.  
>"you should get that."nico said leaning back.<br>"alright."pedro pouted unrapped his wings from nico's looked at pedro's face and snorted."piggy."pedro said as he walked towards the door."yo dude who's tryin to get into the prince's of samba hallow?"pedro ask two steps away from the could here nico struggling to keep him snort from turning into a full on laugh.  
>"it's me."jewel sighed.<br>"sorry i don't know any me's."pedro could hear a bit of nico's laugh that he wasn't able to keep under a snort.  
>"open the door pedro."jewel laughed.<br>"alright hang on."pedro said as he unlocked the door and opened it to reveal jewel."hey."pedro said.  
>"'s up with nico?"jewel ask as she looked at the canary now trying to cetch his breath.<br>"oh he was going to die from lack of air because he was struggling to keep his laugh as a snort."pedro replied turning around to face nico.  
>"is he gonna be alright?"jewel laughed.<br>"i don't know hang on i'll ask."pedro said facing jewel then turned to face nico."yo dude you gonna live?"pedro ask and nico held a thumbs up and pedro turned back to jewel."yea he's fine."pedro replied.  
>"ok sure nico you look like your going to die."jewel laughed.<br>"dude's...i'm...fine."nico said.  
>"ok."jewel said."wait i'm not a dude."jewel said.<br>"ok fine dude an dudet."nico replied.  
>"thank you."jewel said.<br>"so what brings you to the Canary and Cardnal resdents?"pedro ask.  
>"oh ...what was it...ok i remember now i have those notes finished."jewel said handing pedro the notes.<br>"considering they're for nico i think we should talk outside."pedro said.  
>"alright."jewel said and pedro let her out first.<br>"you."pedro said pointing to nico.  
>"whatever it is i didn't do it."nico said.<br>"whatever stay."pedro said and walked outside."ok wich one is the one i'm hiding tonight?"pedro whispered.  
>"this blu numbered'em."jewel said.<br>"cool thanks."pedro said.  
>"not a problem now i gotta get back home before the kids kill blu."jewel said and took off as pedro went back inside.<br>"now should we start over or continue?"pedro ask walking over to nico.  
>"i say since i don't want another berry thrown at me...we continue."nico said and rapped his wings around pedro's neck.<br>"sounds good to me."pedro smiled rapping his wings back around nico's kissed nico and he kissed back they repeated this again for three the need for air caught up with them both again and they smiled when nico put his head back on his chest and nuzzled kissed him on the head earning another nuzzle from nico. 


	9. Gay couple

they were really enjoying their little moment when ever there was another knock on their gave in plopping back down and played with the black berry in his nest while pedro went and answered the door again.  
>"hello?"pedro ask.<br>"hey pedro jewel said you and nico had something to tell me."eva said.  
>"we do?"nico ask.<br>"yea we do."pedro said."actully this is something me and eva should talk about we'll be back inside in a few moments."pedro said lightly pushing eva outside."and nico stay away from the door"pedro added walking out.  
>"ok whatever."nico replied completly clueless.<br>*outside*  
>"ok i have a bunch of questions i must have anwser's to so do you mind if i ask the questions and you just answer?"pedro ask.<br>"sure go ahead pedro."eva replied.  
>" you know that rafael is a bisexual?"pedro ask.<br>"HE'S WHAT?"eva shouted.  
>"ok that's a you know that rafael has been trying to cheat on you?"pedro ask.<br>"WHAT?"eva shouted.  
>"another with those to having a no i'mma explain what's going on."pedro said.<br>"please do."eva replied.  
>"ok so the last time you came over i sent nico outside so we could you left i hollard for nico to come back he didn't come so i shouted again and he came racing back in tears because your husben tried to forcivly kiss and mate with him or in other words tried to rape the other day nico came outside to relaxe in the creek when ever rafael came up on him grabed him in a hug and nico pushed him away called him a bitch and you don't even wanna know about the nightmare nico had that scared the shit out of him."pedro explained.<br>"ok ok while i'm slowly taking this all in tell me about his dream."eva said.  
>"ok i'll just tell you what he told me.<br>(flashback to yesterday)  
>"`where am i?what is this place and what am i doing here?`i had ask myself as i stumbled threw a what i thought to be a pitchblack room.<br>`love,you know where you know what your doing do you mind telling me why you flew off...nico?`rafael replied but i didn't know it was him.  
>`who are you?no wait where are you and what do you want from me?`i had ask looking around.<br>`nico nico silly little know my name just like i know you,pedro,blu,jewel,alice,  
>taylor,and know i am rafael and you know why your here.`rafael replied.i got a look of horror on my face and looked around for rafael or a way to excape but saw neither.<br>`please leave me alone let me go home to one and only love.`i said and that's why i screamed at rafael.  
>`you know i can't give you what you want untill you do what i want.`rafael replied and pushed me onto something then tied me down.`now let's do this.`rafael said about to start when...i woke up."<br>(end of flashback)  
>"ok i'mma go home and kick his ass out of my hallow."eva said and stormed went back inside.<br>*inside*  
>pedro walked back inside and nico was huddled up in a corner shaking.<br>"nico i told you to stay away from the door."pedro grumbled walking over to nico and sitting down beside put a wing around nico and pulled him closer.  
>"i did what you said."nico whispered.<br>"what?"pedro ask.  
>"i did what you said.i stayed away from the door but ya'll were still close enough i could hear you.i wanted to say something but eva had to know so i blocked you out the best i could but i could still hear ya'll."nico whispered."well more eva then you but still..."nico trailed off.<br>"i know what you mean nico."pedro said then kissed nico and whined when nico didn't kiss back so pedro broke the kiss.  
>"sorry pedro but everytime we start kissing somebody knocks on the door."nico stated.<br>"rrrrrrrrrrrrrr point taken."pedro leand up and kissed pedro.  
>"stop taking my sayings."nico laughed he rapped his wings around pedro in a hug.<br>"na your saying is mine now."pedro replied and nico laughed.  
>"i bet could take you down."nico challeneged playfully.<br>"i'll take that bet."pedro said as he stood up and helpped nico up."i'll stand here and i wont help or stop you i wont move and you have to take me down."pedro said and backed away from nico.  
>"alright."nico said he backed up some and ran into pedro and both hit the ground with an sat up on top of pedro."told you i could do it."nico said and he fell over off of pedro laughing.<br>"good job nico."pedro said laughing."i didn't think you were strong enough to do that."pedro said standing up.  
>"thanks.i wasn't being for real i didn't think i could do it either."nico reached down to nico and pulled nico up."thanks."nico said.<br>"not a ain't heavy at all."pedro said.  
>"i ain't?"nico laughed.<br>"no you isn't."pedro replied.  
>"ok prove it."nico laughed.<br>"i will."pedro said and he grabed picked nico upside down by his talon and fly couldn't help but laugh as he was turned upside down and held like that in the air.  
>"pedro turn me right side up i can feel the blood rushing to my head.i'm getting dizzy."nico said.<br>"ok."pedro replied and lowered nico onto his back.  
>"thank you."nico said.<br>"welcome and i'm sorry i didn't mean to make you dizzy."pedro replied looking away.  
>"hey it's ok."nico said standing up and walking over to looked at nico and smiled putting his wing around him."ok i wanted to tell you something."nico said looking hopped it wasn't what he thought.<br>"am i gonna need to sit down for this?"pedro ask.  
>"if you want."nico replied still not looking up.<br>"alright."pedro said and sat down.  
>"ok i'm leaving Rio for a little me and leia were talking she told me our parents were..."nico trailed looked at nico in time to see him wype a tear away he guessed why nico trailed off and hoped he was wrong but stood up an hugged him anyway.<br>"i'm sorry nico."pedro said nico dug his face onto pedro's crest.  
>"anyway thats not what i needed to tell you.i won't be home on my birthday or christmas.i'm going to New York to help leia i'll be gone for a week.i leave also means i'll miss something alot more important."nico said.<br>"TOMORROW?but that's friday the 21st!the 22nd is our 1 month aniversery!you knew i had somethin plained!"pedro said.  
>"i know that pedro. i said that i'd miss something more improtant than my birthday or christmas."nico said not looking pedro in the eye's any more.<br>"im sorry i didn't mean to yell."pedro said no longer looking at leand into pedro and kissed him.  
>"i know that's why i made us some reservations at this place for friends to dance,sing,talk,get drunk,and have fun with your bestfriend."nico said."sorry didn't wanna expose the secret yet."nico added.<br>"it's fine."pedro said.  
>"you sure?"nico ask.<br>"now you sound like i'm sure."pedro replied.  
>"now you sound like me."nico said.<br>"whatever."pedro laughed.  
>"letz go clubbing."nico said randomly.<br>"a'ight rapez lez go."pedro agreed and they took off.  
>*the Branch*<br>"You think I'm pretty With my feather's out place You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine Valentine Let's go all the way tonight No regrets,  
>just love We can dance,<br>until we die You and I,  
>will be young forever You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back We fly to Cali And get drunk on the beach Get a motel and Build a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back

My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back I'mma get your heart racing with my slick tight feathers Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your wings on me with my slick tight feathers Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

Yoooouuu You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back No My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back I'mma get your heart racing with my slick tight feathers Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your wings on me with my slick tight feathers Be your teenage dream tonight."jewel sang.  
>"ok i've been told we have a gay couple in here somewhere tonight but they refuse to say who the couple is so i have ask two boys who never leave the other's side to do this song so we can show that we don't hate gay birds.i ask them to do this about aweek ago because i'd been getting notices that the gay couple is here every night so these two spent some free time here practising this so please welcome NICO AND PEDRO!"TJ the announcer said.<br>"lets do this."pedro said and nico nodded.  
>"Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik Malchik"nico whispered as they walked onto tilted his bottle cap in a side ways position as pedro lifted his head.<br>"Handsome...  
>Tender...<br>Soft...  
>Why do you look right through me thinking 'no'<br>I can't deny my feelings growing strong I try to keep believing...  
>Dreaming on And every time I see you I crave more I wanna pull you Closer...<br>Closer...  
>Closer...<br>Closer...  
>But you leave me feeling frozen."pedro sang as nico did cartwheels in the back round.<br>"Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies might have been's Malchik gay Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel."both sang looking at each nodded and did a back handspring away from each other.  
>"Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik."nico sang twirling pedro around(like in the movie) they ended the spin with a dip.<br>"Choking back emotion I try to keep on hoping for a way A reason for us both to come in close I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does And though my dream is slowly fading I wanna be the Object Object...  
>Object...<br>Object...  
>Of your passion but it's hopeless."pedro did handsprings to the center of the stage and nico did cartwheels to the center of the looked at each other then turned back to back and looked at the crowd.<br>"Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay"nico sang as he pushed his bottle cap back up.  
>"Apologies might have been's Malchik gay Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay."both sang and pedro stole nico's hat.<br>"Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me."pedro sang cetching nico as he fainted backwords and pushed him back on his feet.  
>"Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies might have been's Malchik gay Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay."both sang.<br>"need a lift?"pedro whispered to nico as he tried to get high enough to do a backflip and nico nodded.  
>"Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik."nico said as pedro lifted him and threw him into the did a double backflip before landing back on the stage standing.<br>"Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies might have been's Malchik gay Malchik gay Can't erase what I feel."both sang.  
>"Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik Malchik gay..."nico whispered doing a cartwheel then backhand spring then repeated untill pedro caught two bowed then flew back stage just as the crowd burst into cheering and clapping.<br>"that was daring."jewel whispered to blu who nodded in agreement.  
>" it was."blu replied.<br>"that was great you two!"tj said back stage."so just between us who's the gay couple?"tj ask.  
>"we aint aloud ta tell dude."nico said and both looked at him."sorry to much time around pedro."nico laughed nervously.<br>"ok imma pretend you didn't say that."pedro replied.  
>"aw come on how come yell can't tell?"tj ask.<br>"nico wanna answer this or me?"pedro ask.  
>"it's all you man knock'em dead."nico said.<br>"ok we just isn't at liberty ta say due."pedro said then looked at nico.  
>"an dat's dat due."nico a few moments nico and pedro couldn't contain their laughter an more at what nico had just said and burst into a laughing fit.<br>"ok nico that was pretty funny."tj said.  
>"it was the true though."nico said.<br>"please i won't tell."tj begged.  
>"hang on i got this."nico said to pedro who was about to go off on tj.<br>"a'ight."pedro replied.  
>"ok i'll ask you about a bunch of random people i wanna see your face ok now one is true but the other's fake and we might tell you witch is it tj?"nico ask.<br>"yes."tj replied.  
>" and rafael?"nico ask and tjs eye's got wide."ok nice that was my 'bout blu and..."nico trailed off and looked at pedro.<br>"um...michael."pedro ask and tj rolled his eye's."ok how 'bout me and nico?"pedro ask.  
>"that would actully be kinda cute."tj replied.<br>"ok thats all i got."pedro sighed.  
>"dido."nico also sighed."witch one do you think it is?"nico ask.<br>"you and pedro."tj replied and they sighed.  
>"right how'd you know dude?"pedro ask.<br>"yea?"nico agreed.  
>"because it would explain why you two are so close all the sudden."tj replied.<br>"actully no it wouldn't."pedro said then nico slapped him." why'd you do that?"pedro ask nico flew up and whispered his replie to him."oh but you didn't have to hit me so hard."pedro said and nico shrugged.  
>"ok confused wouldn't it?"tj ask.<br>"personal problem's."nico blurted out before pedro could answer.  
>"what kind of problems?"tj ask.<br>"ugh my parents were murdered ok."nico replied angerd.  
>"dude thats enough questions.i like you as the anounncer and i trust you so i don't won't you to imma say just stop there."pedro said.<br>"alright."tj said backing up.  
>"now that you know tell anyone and i'll break you in half."nico said.<br>"and don't say he can't because he took me down earlier without help."pedor said wide eyed.  
>"ok ok ok i won't tell."tj said to nico."you."tj said pointing to pedro."get a leash on him."tj said then took off when nico bite him.<br>"nico stop that."pedro laughed."is biting your defince?"pedro ask.  
>"yes but he was bein mean about desurved that."nico replied. <p>


	10. New York

*BF BAR*  
>"so dance dance like it's the last last night of your life."nico sang drunkly.<br>"nico we are so f in drunk it's funny."pedro replied also drunkly.  
>"i know so are you ok with me leaving tomorrow?"nico ask smiled.<br>" with rafael after you."pedro replied and nico frowned.  
>"but pedro-"nico started but pedro put a wing over his beak.<br>"i'm coming with you."pedro said and nico's smile came back.  
>"ok so i can still go then right?"nico ask.<br>"yea but i'm coming with you."pedro added.  
>"good i'm happy."nico replied.<br>`Oh, how about a round of applause?  
>Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah Yeah y-yeah yeah.`(music in backround).<br>"may i have this dance?"pedro ask reaching a wing out and nico giggled.  
>"yes you may."nico replied taking it and they danced.<br>`Dont tell me youre sorry 'cause youre not And baby when I know youre only sorry you got caught` "so nico will i get to meet the rest of your family tomorrow?"pedro ask.  
>"you might i don't know leia is the only one i talked to."nico replied.<br>"oh..."pedro stated.  
>`Grab your clothes and get gone You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on Talking? 'bout, Girl, I love you,Youre the one This just looks like a rerun Please, what else is on?'<br>"yea i feel kinda bad."nico said.  
>'But you put on quite a show, really had me going Now its time to go, curtains finally closing That was quite a show, very entertaining But its over now (But its over now)<br>Go on and take a bow But it's over now` as the song ended pedro finished their first dance by dipping nico.  
>`what day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time` "love this song."pedro said they never stopped dancing.<br>"me too."nico replied.  
>`nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you` "i love pedro."nico said as he laid his head on pedro's chest.<br>"i love you too nico."pedro replied.  
>`all of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping inwards you got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to prove and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you there's something about you now I can't quite figure out everything she does is beautiful everything she does is right you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose and its you and me and all of the people and I dont know why I cant keep my eyes off of you you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to prove and its you and me and all of the people and I dont know why I cant keep my eyes off of you what day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive` the song ended but they didn't speak or stop dancing.<br>`The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting It couldn't be that we have been this way before I know you don't think that I am trying... I know you're wearing thin down to the core.. But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear its true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find This is not what I intended I always swore to you that I would never fall apart You always thought that I was stronger I may have failed But I have loved you from the start Oh, But hold your breath Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find It's impossible to find So breathe in so deep Breathe me in I'm yours to keep And hold onto your words 'Cause talk is cheap And remember me tonight When you're asleep Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you Over again Don't make me change my mind Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you is impossible to find You're impossible to find` "hey nico we should head home."pedro said and nico looked up at him.  
>"ok."nico walked outside then flew off.<br>*their hallow*  
>"have you ever been in love he's my best friend best of all best friends do you have a best friend too he tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy hey you should get a best friend too."nico started randomly singing.<br>"no anything but that."pedro whined playfully from laying down in his nest and nico pouted.  
>"fine."nico playfully and turned away from pedro.<br>"Get It Get It Get It Get It Get It Get It Girl.g-g-g-g-get it her take her to the her show her how you it drop it drop it low.d-d-d-d-drop it low."pedro rapped making nico laugh.  
>" but that."nico whined playfully.<br>"yes that song."pedro said."and there isn't a thing you can do about it."pedro added.  
>"oh yea?"nico ask and pedro got up from his nest and walked over to pedro's then sat on pedro's stomich next he leand down and kissed pedro was suprised at how sweetly nico had kissed him but kissed back as sweetly as he could causing nico to kiss back even rapped his wings around nico's back and put his wings around pedro's neck and also seprated to take a breath then continued.(and as luck would have it)there was a knock at the door."aw...i'll get it."nico whined.<br>"ok."pedro pouted as nico walked to the door.  
>"who is it?"nico ask.<br>"nico my love open the door."rafael shouted.  
>"NO GO AWAY STUPID OR I'LL...RELEASE MY LUNCH ON YOU...AGAIN!OR SOMETHING!"nico said and pedro couldn't help but laugh at the way nico said that.<br>"alright nico i'll get it."pedro said walking to the door.  
>"no that's what he wants pedro look out the window."nico looked out the window and saw rafael ready to punch opened the door and rafael punched him not looking to see if it was pedro or not.<br>"NICO!"pedro shouted running over to nico who'd hit the could already see the black eye pedro walked over to the shocked rafael and punched him then closed and locked their raced back over to nico."nico...nico are you ok?"pedro helpping nico sit back up.  
>" you i'd do anything for you."nico said and slightly smiled but pedro's glare made him stop.<br>"nico why did you do that?he could have killed lucky he just gave you a black eye."pedro said angerly causing nico to back up away from pedro stopped his rant he inspeckted nico's eye then gently placed a kiss on his forhead."are you sure your ok?"pedro ask.  
>"yes it just hurts a little."nico replied."ya know what to get your mind off my eye lets go outside to the beach or something."nico suggested.<br>"alright."pedro replied.  
>*the beach*<br>"ah nothing like the beach huh jewel?"blu ask.  
>"right blu."jewel said then saw pedro and nico heading towards them."hey guys."jewel said.<br>"hey jewel hey blu."nico said.  
>"hi."pedro said waved.<br>"oh my god nico what happened to your eye?"jewel ask jumping up blu following.  
>"i had a run in with rafael and his fist."nico said.<br>"did rafael really do that?"blu ask inspeckting nico's eye to.  
>"sadly yes."pedro replied.<br>"it's really not that bad i can't feel it any 's not the first black eye i've ever gotten from rafael."nico said before he could stop himself.  
>"what?"pedro shouted sharing the same look as jewel and then took off flying away from them faster than following close behind.<br>*an alley*  
>nico had thought he lost pedro about 30 minutes ago and stopped to rest in an hadn't noticed pedro sneek up behind grabed nico from behind.<br>"AH!RAFAEL LEAVE ME ALONE!"nico shouted and started to freak out he closed his eyes kind of bird twirled him around so he was facing nico and hugged felt feathers softer than rafaels and realized it was just pedro.  
>"shhhhh.i'm sorry nico i didn't mean to scare you."pedro soothed rubbing nico's back."i'm calm your breathing down a little ok nico?just shhhhhhhhh."pedro nodded into pedro's feathers and hugging him back he slowly calmed his breathing."better now?"pedro ask.<br>"i think so."nico replied.  
>"good now what did you mean by it's not the first time rafael has punched you?how many times has he punched you?"pedro ask.<br>"i don't know i stopped counting after fifteen it's not perpussly but most of the time it punches me when eva doesn't have fun with him and when he's mad for 's why i go missing for a few weeks at a time once and a while because he hurts me 's done it twice now on after he beats me for fun he's real sorry."nico replied in tears.  
>"he beats you all the time?"pedro ask.<br>"yes."nico sniffled in pedro's could feel his chest becoming wet with nico's tears.  
>"'s ok ."pedro soothed."when was the last time he beat you for fun?"pedro ask.<br>"about a week ago that's why i had that funny limp."nico replied.  
>"ok tell me next time it wont ever have to put up with him again next time i'll kill him."pedro whispered.<br>"yes pedro."nico replied.  
>"by the way your limp wasn't funny."pedro said.<br>"ok my unfunny funny limp."nico laughed as pedro carefully wiped his tears away from both eyes.  
>"it wasn't funny at all nico."pedro said."come on hop on my back we should get you home it's getting dark out."pedro said and nico climbed took off.<br>*their hallow*  
>"night nico."pedro said.<br>"good night pedro."nico said as he laid down beside him to sleep.  
>(nico's dreams)<br>"it's your fault she doesn't love me nico."rafael said as he punched nico in the face.  
>"AH!"nico shouted.<br>"now your going to pay for it."rafael said nico blocked his face as rafael punched him again.  
>"AHH!"nico screamed rafael forcivly kissed nico.<br>"kiss back."rafael said and kissed nico again."I said KISS BACK DAMNIT!"rafael shouted and once again kissed nico making him kiss him left the room nico hit his knee's crying and throwing up.  
>(end)<br>"nico?nico?nico wake up!"pedro shouted shaking nico.  
>"AHHH!"nico screamed waking down his face and he was covered in found himself to be in pedro's lap.<br>" it was just another nightmare."pedro soothed."it's alright .shhhhhh."pedro whispered.  
>"h-how'd-d you know i was having another nightmare?"nico sniffled.<br>"you curled up and started shaking."pedro whispered."better now?"pedro ask and nico shook his head no."alright then."pedro whispered he continued to hold nico in his soon fell asleep with pedro nither had bothered to move out of that spot.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ nico awoke first the next climbed out of pedro's lap then went outside to get a bath to wash off his came back in to see pepro streaching.<br>"good morrning."nico sang out making pedro jump.  
>"good god nico."pedro said cetching his breath.<br>"sorry."nico replied.  
>"it's alright just don't do it again."pedro laughed.<br>"you ready to go?"nico ask.  
>" were exacly does she live in NewYork?"pedro ask.<br>"she lives inside the Empire State Building."nico replied as they took off.  
>*flight there*<br>"are we there yet?"pedro ask.  
>"no."nico replied.<br>"are we there yet now?"pedro ask.  
>"no."nico sighed.<br>"how 'bout now?"pedro ask.  
>"PEDRO!if your that board stop BUGGING ME and RAP OR SOMETHING!"nico exclaimed.<br>"ok dude chill."pedro laughed."and you should sing."pedro said.  
>"and why is that?"nico ask calmly.<br>"because you sing beautifully."pedro replied."please?"pedro added.  
>"alright."nico said.<br>"yes."pedro whispered.  
>"I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder Or return to where we were And I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love, and always will be."nico sang.<br>"see your great."pedro said.  
>"yea sure."nico said."your turn."nico added evily.<br>"but..."pedro stopped flying and turned around to look at losed his eye's then opened'em real big and looked at pedro.  
>"pweeeease?"nico said giving pedro the look he always gives looked at him and closed his eye's tight thinking ^must resist giving into puppy dog eye's^ he opened one eye to look at nico who hadn't stopped the look.<br>"alright alright just stop that already."pedro sighed.  
>"yes!"nico said then kissed pedro's check.<br>"Ooh La La La If your boy wanna play, let him go, so let him go (La la la...)  
>If your boy wanna play, let him go, so let him go (La la la...)<br>If your boy wanna play, let him go, so let him go (La la la...)  
>If your boy wanna play, let him go,<br>Hey baby bird what you doin tonight I wanna see what you got in store Hey baby - givin it you all when you're dancin on me I wanna see if you give me some more Hey baby - you can be my boy I can be your man And we can pump this jam however you want Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down Or we can pump it from the back to the front Hey baby Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)<br>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)  
>Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say Don't stop it - I want you tonight I'm a Dade county, self paid self made millionaire I used to play around the world, now I'm around the world - gettin paid Boy problems, no problems - doin anything that won't solve em I wanna get witcha mami, now let me see what the lord split cha Hey baby boy what you doin tonight I wanna see what you got in store Hey baby - givin it you all when you're dancin on me I wanna see if you give me some more Hey baby - you can be my boy I can be your man And we can pump this jam however you want Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down Or we can pump it from the back to the front Hey baby Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)<br>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)<br>Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say Don't stop it - I want you tonight Make money, make money - this chico right here gotta eat, baby You scared money - don't make money, that's how it goes in the street baby But when you remember about the nonsense, baby boy take a shot to your concious but god I'm a monster Cause I hit all the baddest birdies in the world - gangster Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it Yeah you can take some more, make you wanna say it Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say Don't stop it - I want you tonight."pedro rapped.  
>"what the hell kinda song was that?"nico ask.<br>"it was a song i made up...i thought it was pretty good."pedro replied.  
>"it wasn't...it was funny dude."nico laughed and pedro laughed too.<br>"man i thought you were gonna say you hated it."pedro said and nico stopped.  
>"i love you would i do that?"nico ask looking hurt."do you not believe i love you?"nico ask with an even more hurt look on his face he started flying realized what he said had come out the wrong why.<br>".'s not that nico.i do believe you but i...it came out the wrong way."pedro studered tring to find the right words."look dude i know that you love me i believe and trust you love me.i love you too and you know that.i didn't mean it like that it's just...most of the time when i make up a song somebody hates it."pedro said grabing nico's wing and pulled him into a hug.  
>"im sorry pedro...but i..."nico started and pedro was afraid he'd say he hated the song but listened anyway."love the song."nico laughed.<br>"thanks nico."pedro whispered.  
>"your welcome pedro."nico replied."now lets get flying we're about five hours away."nico smiled.<br>"cool lets go then."pedro took off flying.  
>*Empire State*<br>"hey."pedro whispered.  
>"hey pedro where's nico?"leia ask.<br>"he fell asleep four and a half hours ago.i didn't think it was smart to wake him up because how tired he was so he's on my back."pedro replied.  
>" on i'll take you to his old room.i had a feeling with rafael after him you'd come too so there's two nest's in there."leia said leading the way to nico's room.<br>"thanks."pedro whispered as they entered the room.  
>"not a problem i'll be down stairs in my room if you need night pedro."leia said.<br>"night leia."pedro smiled as leia shut the walked over to the nest away from the window and layd nico he walked to the nest by the window and layd in looked out the window at the sites then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ nico awoke first to find himself in his old sat up and looked over to see pedro chuckled walking over to gave pedro a kiss on the head and placed his bottle cap on before sitting next to pedro and looked out the jumped whenever pedro put his wing around his waste.<br>"good morrning."pedro said.  
>"i don't know if it's a good morrning you just scared the hell out of me."nico replied.<br>"'s your fault i woke up though."pedro said.  
>"oh and how is that?"nico ask.<br>"you kissed my head."pedro replied.  
>"well then i'll try not to kiss you any more."nico said then kissed pedro."but i'm not making any promises."nico smiled.<br>"good."pedro replied as nico turned put his wings around pedro's neck then leaned up and kissed kissed nico back while placing his wings under nico's tail lifted nico up and lay'd back pulling nico on top of moaned as pedro rapped his wing around his waste closing what little space between parted the kiss.  
>"i love you."nico whispered laying his head on pedro's chest.<br>"i love you more."pedro whispered in replie.  
>"that's impossable."nico replied nuzzling pedro's chest.<br>"no it's not."pedro said.


	11. Talent Show

*toucan hallow*  
>"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS RAFAEL?WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE BISEXUAL?AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TRY TO RAPE NICO?WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?ARE YOU JELOUSE THAT PEDRO AND NICO ARE IN LOVE?OR IS IT THAT YOUR STUPID?"eva shouted at rafael before taking off leaving a note on his suitcases as she left.<br>note:  
>you out of here for good rafael.~eva You're not sure that you love me But you're not sure enough to let me go Baby it ain't fair you know To just keep me hangin' 'round You say you don't wanna hurt me Don't want to see my tears So why are you still standing here Just watching me drown And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine Just take your love and hit the road There's nothing you can do or say You're gonna break my heart anyway So just leave the pieces when you go You can drag out the heartache Baby you can make it quick Really get it over with And just let me move on Don't concern yourself With this mess you've left for me I can clean it up, you see Just as long as you're gone And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine Just take your love and hit the road There's nothing you can do or say You're gonna break my heart anyway So just leave the pieces when you go You not making up your mind Is killing me and wasting time I need so much more than that Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine Just take your love and hit the road There's nothing you can do or say You're gonna break my heart anyway So just leave the pieces when you go Leave the pieces when you go Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Leave the pieces when you go~eva dude leave me alone i'll never love you rafael youa son of a bitch so leave me the-~nico nico good languague on here~eva !~nico NICO!I KNOW THAT MEANS GO TO HELL...wait i don't BE OUT OF MY HOUSE BY TONIGHT!~eva.  
>*end note*<br>*E.S. Building*  
>"SUSSIE!CHARLIE!MIKE!KENA!DINKY!ALYSSA!NICOLE!BREAKFAST!"nico shouted as he,pedro,and leia set the later nico's sister's(all but leia)sussie,kena,alyssa,and nicole came flying now were followed by nico's brother's charlie,mike,and dinky but they walked down the stairs.<br>"GIRLS REMEMBER MOM AND DAD SAID NO FLYING IN THE HOUSE!leia shouted.  
>"YES LEIA!"they shouted.<br>"CHARLIE NICO'S BACK!"nicole shouted and the two ran up and hugged looked just like nico while charlie looked almost like leia.  
>"hey charlie nicole."nico laughed."guy's this is my bestfriend pedro."nico said pointing to pedro who was taking cover behind nico.<br>"hey pedro i'm nicole."nicole said."he's charlie."nicole said pointing to charlie."he's the youngest."nicole added.  
>"hi."pedro said.<br>"oh and this is my twin kena."nicole said as a orange canary walked in.  
>"hey nico."kena smiled hugging him.<br>"hey."nico replied hugging her back."BY THE WAY IT'S TRUE YA'LL I'M BACK SO IF YOU WANNA GIVE ME A HUG DO IT NOW THE OFFER ENDS SOON!"nico shouted and two little birds came flying in.  
>"NICO!"sussie and alyssa shouted at the sametime running up to nico knocking him down hugging just laughed as his littlest sister's hugged him..<br>"hey alyssa."nico laughed standing pointed to pedro."pedro."nico said looking at alyssa and then looked at pedro and pointed to alyssa(neon blue)."alyssa."nico said and pedro nodded.  
>"cool so that means the little grey one over there is sussie."pedro stated and sussie nodded.<br>"hey where are mike and dinky?"leia ask.  
>"they didn't really like me."nico replied.<br>"actully stupid dinky like's you i hate you."mike,his older brother,(green and red) said walking in.  
>"well if it isn't the welcome crew."nico sniggered lightly backing hadn't known nico as long as his brothers and sisters had but he knew better than anyone when nico was frightened.<br>"hi i'm pedro and with the comment you just said i'm guessing your the brat named mike."pedro grunted causing mike to look up at him.  
>"oh wow is this guy your body guard or !my lame little and short brother has a body guard that's like a foot and a half taller than him."mike he called nico lame and short pedro grawled.<br>"he's not my body guard 's my bestfriend not that you'd know what a friend is."nico replied.  
>"and if i were you i wouldn't laugh at him because i'm taller than you too shorty."pedro replied looking at as (good) luck would have it dinky walked in and shoved mike(the oldest) out of the way.<br>"nico."dinky(white and neon blue) smiled and hugged nico.  
>"hey there little dinky."nico smiled happy he shoved mike out of the way."this is pedro my bestfriend."nico said pointing to pedro who was now beside nico and not behind him."pedro this is dinky."nico looked at nico and could tell he was hiding looked in nico's eye's and saw how he looked at pedro and guessed they were smiled at pedro like everyone,but mike,else did but instead of saying hi he walked over and hugged suprised everyone but nico.<br>"a simple hi would have been ok."pedro laughed and hugged dinky got out of the hug.  
>"so why are you just passing him off as your friend not-"dinky started but nico stopped him.<br>"shut up ,me,pedro,and leia are the only ones who know that i'm dating pedro.i really don't want mike to find out or anyone else for that matter so please don't say anything."nico whispered.  
>" again i ask and don't stop me this are you passing him off as your friend not your bestfriend?"dinky ask.<br>"i'm not passing him off as 's my bestfriend."nico was getting upset he knew his family would be happy to see him but his parents crossed his thought he was going to completly break down so he walked out and flew up to his room.  
>"i'll go make sure he's alright."pedro said and he flew out of the kitchen and up to nico's room.<br>*nico's room*  
>"hey nico you ok?"pedro ask walking up behind him.<br>"no.i can't handle seeing them without our parents it's just to much and with mike being the first oldest and me being the second and with our past of him trying to get rid of 's just all to much and with all the crap that's been going on with 's just...i just...i'm scared,upset,and alone."nico sniffled looking out the window.  
>"hey man your not alone matter what happens your not alone you've got me and leia and eva and blu and jewel and the not never gonna be the moment we started ain't never gonna be alone from that moment on."pedro replied sitting beside put a wing around nico and rested it on nico's left leaned into his side.<br>"i know but it feels like i'm alone and no one can change that."nico cried digging his face into pedro's side and crying didn't know what to patted and rubbed nico's back.  
>"i'm real sorry about what..."pedro started then something clicked."wait did you say that mike tried to kill you?"pedro shreked nico placed a wing over his beak and tried to make pedro sit back down but it didn't work,<br>" he said he would kill me if i told."nico begged pedro removed his wing and looked at nico and kissed nico's took that as an ok."and yes he did try to kill me.i lied when we met.i had already known rafael they were working the same age.i used to get a long with rafael in front of everyone but behind everyones back's i was terrified of him."nico cried before hiding his face in his blanket and crying picked nico up and turned him looked at pedro and hugged nico while patting his put his wings around pedro's neck and nuzzled pedro while crying.  
>"'s ok 's going to be just fine."pedro soothed and nico looked up at him with his big brown eye's.<br>"do you really think so?"nico ask.  
>"no...i know so."pedro couldn't help but smile.<br>"well i don't care what they say cause i'm in love with try to pull me away but they don't know the hearts crippled like a pain that i keep on closen.i keep bleedin.i keep keep bleedin love."nico sang.  
>"well i get that thats a love song but it's kinda sad."pedro said.<br>"hey was that you pedro?"dinky ask.  
>"no it was-"pedro started.<br>"yes it pedro i can't sang at all we found out when i was little."nico said and pedro just looked at him.  
>"well that was really good has nico tould you about our little talent show thing we do?"dinky ask.<br>"yea."pedro replied.  
>"cool you should join."dinky said."i'm sure the family would love to hear someone with a voice like that."dinky said and walked out.<br>"what the hell was that about?why did you say that was me?"pedro ask.  
>"because they think i can't sing."nico replied.<br>"well when is that tallent show thing?"pedro ask.  
>"in about five minutes."nico replied.<br>"cool we are both doing it."pedro said.  
>"WHAT?I DON'T AGREE TO THAT!"nico shouted.<br>"please just show'em you have tallent."pedro said.  
>"why?"nico shreked.<br>"because they need to believe in you."pedro thought about it for a moment.  
>"fine."nico whispered.<br>"good.i know what song i'll 'bout you?"pedro ask.  
>"i've got a pretty good song in mind."nico replied.<br>"HEY NICO!PEDRO!GET DOWN HERE I ENTERED YOU BOTH IN THE CONTEST AND IT'S STARTING!"nicole shouted.  
>"let's do this?"pedro ask and reached a wing out to nico.<br>"lez do it."nico replied taking his wing.  
>*living room*<br>"ok i choose dork face to go first."mike said and nico knew that ment him but he didn't move.  
>"i'm sorry but there isn't a dork face here."nico replied.<br>"'s right."pedro added.  
>"fine then nico your first."mike grumbled.<br>"thank you."pedro said as nico walked up infront of loked at pedro who gave him a thumbs up."Closed off from love I didn't need the pain Once or twice was enough And it was all in vain Time starts to pass Before you know it you're frozen But something happened For the very first time with you My heart melts into the ground Found something true And everyone's looking round Thinking I'm going crazy But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you They try to pull me away But they don't know the truth My heart's crippled by the vein That I keep on closing You cut me open and I Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open Trying hard not to hear But they talk so loud Their piercing sounds fill my ears Try to fill me with doubt Yet I know that the goal Is to keep me from falling But nothing's greater Than the rush that comes with your embrace And in this world of loneliness I see your face Yet everyone around me Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you They try to pull me away But they don't know the truth My heart's crippled by the vein That I keep on closing You cut me open and I Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open And it's draining all of me Oh they find it hard to believe I'll be wearing these scars For everyone to see I don't care what they say I'm in love with you They try to pull me away But they don't know the truth My heart's crippled by the vein That I keep on closing You cut me open and I Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open and I Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open and I Keep bleeding Keep, keep bleeding love."nico sang he never took his eye's off pedro that way he wouldn't freak family all had opened beaks they couldn't believe nico could sing so good.  
>"wow that was great nico."kena said.<br>"thanks kena."nico replied sitting down beside pedro.  
>"ok while we are all trying to figure out how he can sing that good why don't you go pedro?"nicole said.<br>"a'ight."pedro said walking infront of everyone."Now, this is the story all about how My life got flip-turned upside down,  
>And I'd like to take a minute Just sit right there,<br>I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air.  
>In West Philadelphia born and raised,<br>On the playground was where I spent most of my days,  
>Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' and all cool And all shootin some B-ball outside of the school,<br>When a couple of guys,  
>They were up to no good,<br>Startin making trouble in my neighborhood,  
>I got in one little fight and my mom got scared,<br>She said 'Ya movin' wit ya auntie and uncle in Bel Air.'  
>I begged and pleaded with her-day after day,<br>But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way,  
>She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket,<br>I put my walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it First class, yo this is bad,  
>Drinkin' orange juice out of a champagne glass,<br>Is this what the people of Bel-Air Livin' like?  
>Hmmmm... this might be alright!<br>But wait, I hear they're prissy, booze-wine all that,  
>Is this the type of place they just sent this cool cat?<br>I don't think so,  
>I'll see when I get there,<br>I hope they're prepared, for the prince of Bel-Air!  
>Well a,<br>the plane landed and when I came out,  
>There was a dude looked like a cop standin' there with my name out,<br>I ain't tryin' to get arrested yet I just got here!  
>I sprang with the quickness like lightnin', disappeared!<br>I whistled for a cab, and when it came near,  
>The license plate said Fresh and had a dice in the mirror,<br>If anything I could say that this cab was rare,  
>But I thought Nah, forget it, yo homes, to Bel Air!<br>I, pulled, up to the house about 7 or 8,  
>And I yelled to the cabbie Yo homes, smell ya later!<br>Looked at my kingdom,  
>I was finally there,<br>Sit on my throne, as the Prince of Bel Air."pedro rapped.  
>"that was great pedro."leia said as everyone laughed.<br>"thanks leia."pedro replied sitting beside nico.  
>"oh!leia's going next!"nico shouted jumping up and pushing leia up couldn't help but burst out in laughter.<br>"but i don't even have a song to sing."leia said.  
>"just sing that one you used to love."nico whispered.<br>" know that i get stage fright by myself.i need a partner."leia replied.  
>"well yo'll have to get over that real quick."nico whispered looked at nico and nico noticed this."oh no oh me absalutly not."nico added. <div> 


	12. Probe

"please nico."leia begged.  
>"why me?"nico ask.<br>"because your really good."leia replied.  
>"alright fine just think of a song."nico said.<br>"ok nico's gonna sing with me because of my stage fright."leia looked at nico and smiled brightly he was happy nico was getting along with his smiled back nervously but pedro gave him another thumbs up and signaled him to watch leia not nodded then turned back to leia to see what song they were doing.  
>"so you have a song yet?"nico ask and leia nodded.<br>"picture by Sherly Crow and Kid Rock."leia replied.  
>"alright then i think."nico said.<br>"then lets start."leia replied.  
>"Livin' my life in a slow h** girl every night at the hotel. I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 d*** fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky. Wish I had a good girl to miss I wonder if I'll ever change my ways.I put your picture away. Sat down and cried today.I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her. I put your picture away, sat down and cried today.I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her."nico sang.<br>"I called you last night in the hotel. Everyone knows but they wont tell. But their half hearted smiles tell ' just ain't right. I been waitin' on you for a long time. Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine. I ain't heard from you in 3 d*** nights. I put your picture away. I wonder where you been. I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him. I put your picture away. I wonder where you been. I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him. I saw ya yesterday with an old friend."leia sang back.  
>"It was the same old same 'how have you been'"nico sang.<br>"Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey."both said.  
>"You reminded me of brighter days."nico said saddly but sweetly.<br>"I hoped you were comin' home to stay."leia said."I was headed to church."leia sang.  
>"I was off to drink you away."nico sang saddly.<br>"I thought about you for a long time. Can't seem to get you off my mind.I can't understand why we're living life this way.I found your picture today. I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home. I found your picture today. I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home. I just called to say, I love you come back home."both sang ,charlie,pedro,dinky,nicole,and alyssa started to clap as they took their sat by pedro while leia sat by nicole.  
>"hey nico that was good you two make a great team."pedro said.<br>"thanks."nico said.  
>"yea but not as good as you and pedro."leia said this caught mike's attention.<br>"then let's have a you and how ever you say his name go up there and me,nicole,and charlie will be the judge' means i give you and leia a 4.5 the highest you can go is a 10.2 so rate them you two."mike said.  
>"ok i give them a 10.2."charlie replied.<br>"not to be mean but i give you two a 6.4."nicole said.  
>"ok."nico said.<br>"come on nico.i got the song."pedro smiled.  
>"if your thinking what i'm thinking i think i'm going to have a lot of fun."nico replied.<br>"hot wings."pedro whispered and nico smiled.  
>"lez do it."nico wispered back.<br>"k."pedro replied as they walked up in front of everyone.(they're doing the same dance as they did in the movie).  
>"Party in the Ipanema, baby."nico said.<br>"I want to party.I want to samba.I want to party.I want to samba.I want to live my life.(Pedro: live my life)I want to party.(party)And fly."both sang.  
>"Hi, imma fly, fly just like a bird."nico sang.<br>"But you are a bird!"pedro said.  
>"oh yeah, you're right,So let me fly just like a rocket,then."nico sang.<br>"ok."pedro sang grabing nico and picking him up.  
>"Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen."nico sang as pedro threw him up in the air.<br>"hey."pedro sang.  
>"Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then."nico sang landing on his feet on the floor.<br>"hey."pedro sang.  
>"Cause I just want to live my life, and party."nico up aginst pedro going in a circle(like in the movie)<br>"hey."pedro sang.  
>"All I want is to be free, and rock my body."nico sang while rocking his body on pedro's back.<br>"ok."pedro sang.  
>"Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my Rio,Cause in Rio, I realize."nico sang.<br>"I want to party (party).I want to samba (party).I want to party (party).And fly."both sang.  
>"I'm that samba, samba,Master, master, masterMaster, shouts out?Imma get your blaster, blaster,Blaster, blaster, blaster.<br>You dance fast,But I dance faster, faster, faster,Faster, faster.  
>You're too slow?You need to catch up?"pedro rapped.<br>"You can dance, and dance,all night but I..."both rapped.  
>"I want to party.(party)I want to samba.(party)I want to party.(party)I want to samba.(party)."nico sang.<br>"I want to party.(party)And live my life.(live my life)I want to party.(party)And fly."both sang and pedro cawed."Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey."both rapped and pedro cawed and pedro then sat down.  
>"10.2."charlie said.<br>"10.2."nicole said.  
>"1.1."mike said.<br>"you two arn't great."dinky started and everyone,but mike,gave him a rude look."your AWESOME!"dinky shouted and everyone,but mike,laughed.  
>"thanks little brother."nico laughed.<br>"your welcome."dinky smiled.  
>*nico's room*<br>"nico i didn't wanna say anything while we were having fun but we have to go home."pedro said.  
>"but why?"nico ask.<br>"because rafael is coming to New York to hunt you down."pedro replied.  
>"..!they can't not again they can't mix again."nico said backing backed himself up untill he hit the then sunk down he hugged his knee's to his chest and came bursting in.<br>"i heard nico shout no and thought i better come up here what happened?"leia ask pedro pushed her outside the door.  
>"rafael is coming to get mike and rafael mix nico will me tramatized for life x3."pedro said.<br>"oh not this they mix again it will mean hell."leia said.  
>"wait how'd you know?"pedro ask.<br>"when we were little nico and i shared a room.i came in real late one night and wennt up to our room and i saw them forcivly kissing nico and touching him and beating about 2 seconds i flew quietly to our parents room and ask them to make it seem like they were just checking on him and when they got in there they kicked hasn't been aloud back yet."leia explained.  
>" keep everyone down stairs i'll calm him down but wait untill i get you hear nico shout something like help than that means get the about two minutes if i don't say anything and he doesn't either get the i go in there and say he's in there i'll attack him while you get an a minute if i don't say anything peak in the room and if we are fine you can go back down stairs got it?"pedro ask.<br>"got it pedro."leia smiled.  
>"good."pedro whispered then he walked in to the window had been busted open,there was blood on the floor,and nico's bottle cap was lying in a puddle of smack dab in the center of the floor was a black feather."NICO!"pedro shouted and leia ca,e running in and saw the sights to.<br>". my brother."leia cried.  
>"call SVU."pedro whispered and leia flew out and called the came back in seconds later.30 minutes sirens were heard and four birds flew up to nico's room.<br>"what's going on here?"Oliva,a green parrot,ask.  
>"nico my brother rafael took my brother nico."leia said that's all she could get out.<br>"rafael took her BESTFRIEND kidnapped my other BESTFRIEND."pedro said.  
>"this isn't a case for us."Elliot said.<br>"rafael's a bisexual 's been after nico since nico was born."pedro said.  
>"and this just offically became our case."Oliva said as an officer picked up nico's bottle cap and went to bag it.<br>"no you can't have my brother's hat."leia said.  
>"what?it's a bottle cap."Mel replied.<br>"no nico wear's it as a hat."pedro said.  
>"wait did you say nico?that yellow canary from Rio?"Elliot ask.<br>"yea i'm pedro his partner."pedro said.  
>"i know the rafael your talking about."elliot replied.<br>"you do?"leia ask.  
>"yes."oliva replied.<br>"this guy is bad we've been after him since nico's parents came in one night and caught him forcivly kissing nico."elliot added.  
>"let's go troups grab the evidence and head out!"oliva shouted.<br>"wait i'm coming to."pedro said.  
>"no."elliot said.<br>"yes and you can't stop me.i know rafael better than ya'll do."pedro said.  
>"and how is that?"oliva and elliot ask.<br>"because he raised me."pedro said.  
>"alright guy's the kid comes with."arko da(greek for bear),the cap'n, said.<br>"but captin arko da he'll get in the way."oliva said.  
>" name is arko da?isn't that greek for bear?"pedro ask.<br>"yes it a matter of fact that's what my friends call me along with co-workers so you can call me that cause you'll be working with me."bear said.  
>"ok well you can call me pedro."pedro said.<br>"great."bear replied."lets go pedro."bear added.  
>"k we have to find him is so scared of rafael right now that just by saying his name he goes into a panick attack."pedro said as they flew out the window.<br>"alright."elliot replied.  
>*SVU hq*<br>"ok so we need you to make a description of 's been awhile since i've seen him."elliot said handing pedro a piece of paper and a pen.  
>"ok."pedro said and begain writing.<br>(paper)  
>'s a black tucan with blue feet.<br>beak.  
>2 and 12 feet tall.  
>smart.<br>hearing.  
>6.18 kids.<br>of Carnival.  
>dark caves or hallow's at the top of really tall tree's.<p>and or deadly.<br>nico for fun.  
>Carnival falls,tall hills,dark alley's.<br>in Rio De Janeiro.  
>very very well known.<br>everyone and everything about them.  
>Luiz the bulldog who has a place in Rio De Janeiro.<br>(end)  
>"ok here that's all i can think of right now."pedro said handing bear the paper.<br>"dang kid it's only been two seconds."bear replied.  
>"i know i'm just really worried and i know raffie aka rafael."pedro said.<br>"ok well this is all really !"bear shouted.  
>"yes sir?"mel replied.<br>"take this down to radar and have him do his thing."bear said.  
>"YES SIR!"mel said grabbing it and flying down stairs as fast as she could.<br>"good girl."bear said then turned to face pedro."you hungry kid?"bear ask.  
>"no.a little thirst but not hungry."pedro replied.<br>"NICK!"bear hollard.  
>"yes bear?"nick replied flying up to him.<br>"get me two rootbeers."bear said.  
>"yes sir."nick replied and came back with them moments later.<br>"rootbeers good with you right pedro?"bear ask.  
>"yes sir."pedro said.<br>"ok here."nick said handing pedro his and bear his.  
>"thank you."pedro replied as bear popped them both open.<br>"not a problem."bear replied then took a drink.  
>"so many birds work here at SVU?"pedro ask.<br>"well lets ,nick,oliva,elliot,mel,radar,dj,ricky,lillian,kiara,and nim."bear said.  
>"oh wow is that it?"pedro ask.<br>"no that's just my and dicky he does DNA reports and he is radar's partner."bear said.  
>"cool you've got a big team."pedro replied.<br>"yea and i just got a new member."bear said pulling a badge and bullet proof vest out from behind his back that looked just like his own and handed them to pedro.  
>"wha?me?"pedro ask.<br>" are a temp. officer."bear replied helpping pedro get the vest on before closing it up he opened the inside pocket and placed the badge in there."now don't lose it."bear said.  
>"you got it sir."pedro said.<br>"you don't have you call me sir pedro."bear laughed.  
>"i know but it feels right to call you sir instead of a deadly wild animal."pedro replied.<br>"ok."bear said and walked away."oh and one more can have ricky's desk for now he's out sick."bear added pointing to the desk next to dj's.  
>"ok."pedro replied and grabed his walked over and sat down at ricky's desk.<br>*with bear and oliva*  
>"sir i just don't think it's a good idea to let that kid help out.i mean look at him he couldn't be more than 10 years old."oliva said.<br>"actully i'm 19 and nico's and sorry for getting in this conversation but i was wondering where i throw this away at?"pedro ask holding his can.  
>"the trash can is by elliots desk."bear replied.<br>"thank you."pedro said and walked away.  
>"see sir?"oliva said.<br>"he was just being least he doesn't act like he was born in a he can be a great help to this 's helpping and that's final."bear replied walking away.  
>*with nico*<br>"oh my head."nico said to himself as he sat up."where am i?"nico ask walking went to take another step and felt something around his ancle that prevented him from taking for than 6 steps.  
>"that little brother is for us to know and you not to find out."mike said evily.<br>"mike?i can't see you it's out cowerd."nico said.  
>"oh,pity because we can see you just ?"mike ask.<br>"s ."rafael replied(it's spanish).  
>"who was that?"nico ask scared and hopping he was wrong.<br>"oh it's just rafael."mike back up against the wall he was leaning on when he woke slide back down the wall and laughed but rafael couldn't help but feel a little sorry for nico.  
>*with pedro*<br>"anyone seen pedro?"bear ask hunting for the little red crested cardnal.  
>"i haven't."nim said.<br>"me either."nick said.  
>"we haven't."kiara spoke up pointing to herself and mel.<br>"no sir."lillan said.  
>"um...sir you might wanna have a look at this."dj laughed.<br>"what is it dj?"bear ask walking over he couldn't help but laugh had fallen asleep in ricky's chair upside down and his talons kept twitching."never mind dj found him."bear said then walked away.  
>"see liv?bear told you he was a good kid."elliot said.<br>"ell he's just sleeping."oliva replied.  
>"yea and staying out of the way like you wanted."elliot reminded her.<br>"your right ell lets just get back to work."oliva said and they walked off.  
>*back to nico*<br>nico had finally fallen asleep when rafael decided it was quietly went in the room and strapped him they were tighting the straps nico woke up and started to struggle.  
>"wha?h-hey...h-hey hey let me go."nico said struggling around trying to fight they two unseeable forces strapping him and mike looked at each other and moved up and forcivly kissed mike slide in wing tips in realized that they were going to stop so all he could do is struggle and cry while they did what they wanted to a few moments they switched an hour of them repeating that they left the room and as they shut the door rafael hit a button the released nico to the way he was before they came curled up in what he hopped was a corner of the room and cried harder at that moment then he had ever cried before.2 hours later he ended up crying himself to sleep.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ pedro awoke the next morrning to see a drink and a slice of orange sitting on the desk for he looked up everyone but bear and himself had worked themselves to stood up and streached out and that was when bear noticed he'd woke up.  
>"good morrning pedro."bear smiled.<br>"morrning bear."pedro replied and bear looked at him.  
>"something wrong?"bear ask.<br>"hm?no i'm just not a very good morrning person."pedro replied now smiling.  
>"ok have a lead somebody saw some red,green,and brown canary carrying nico threw Rio De Janeiro with a black tucan that had blue feet following behind."bear said.<br>"WHAT?mike's in on this to?mike was also caught the first time to he was working with rafael but their parents just thought he was forced to help."pedro said.  
>"ok so we have a bird helpping rafael?"bear ask.<br>"yes nico's oldest sibling 's 4 years older than nico and the oldest of all."pedro replied.  
>"how many brothers and sisters does nico have?"bear ask.<br>"um...lets 's in order it would be mike who's 21,nico is 17,leia is 16,nicole and kena are 14 1/2,dinky 13,alyssa is 9,sussie is 8 1/2,charlie is and nicole and kena are twins."pedro said.  
>"ok who are the girls?"bear ask.<br>"leia,nicole,kena,alyssa, and sussie are the ,nico,dinky,and charlie are the boys."pedro replied.  
>"ok and your sure mike is the only one helpping rafael?"bear ask.<br>"yes."pedro replied.  
>"ok then."bear said and started to walk away.<br>"oh and bear."pedro said.  
>"yea kid?"bear ask.<br>"thank you."pedro said then he walked off while bear thought about what pedro had said.  
>*back to nico*<br>nico awoke to find he had a few black berries and some water in front of pushed them away thinking of all the possible things they could have put in only light in the room was on him and the food and the tears he had shed so many of the night before were now just tear streaks on his one more tear mangaged to excape but only when he thought about pedro.  
>"i have to get out of here.i'm going to die of starvation if i don't."nico thought out loud.<br>"that's what the food is for nico."rafael said.  
>"HA!i'm not eating that!you probable put something in it that'll kill me and i can't leave pedro like that!"nico shouted.<br>"ah ha.i knew that that stupid cardnal was more than your bestfriend."mike said.  
>"HIS NAME IS PEDRO AND HE'S NOT STUPID MIKE!"nico shouted jumping took this time to go in the room he walked up to nico and kissed took this time while he wasn't looking to kick him in between the legs and he fell to his knee's looking up at nico."leave me alone."nico grawled looking down at his came in.<br>"that wasn't needed."rafael said as he punched nico in the stomich then the face and nico hit the ground throwing up blood as rafael dragged mike out of the door.  
>"pedro i hope you find me soon."nico whispered before spitting out a little more blood.<br>*with pedro*  
>"ok so do you know where mike lives?"bear ask.<br>"no but leia 's the one that said no you can't have my brothers hat when mel picked up nico's bottle cap."pedro replied.  
>"alright call can use ricky's phone."bear said.<br>"ok."pedro said."hey leia i need you to think really hard in a moment but first i need you to see if mike is you do that for me?"pedro ask then pulled away from the phone."yo girl next time you gonna scream TELL ME!so i can ya know PULL THE PHONE AWAY FROM MY HEAD!"pedro shouted."it's is he there?"pedro ask."no?ok then can you give me his address?"pedro ask."ok 415 North ScoutHigh lane the 4th house on the right."pedro said."oh sorry left."pedro corrected."you sure thats it?"pedro ask."ok then thank -bye."pedro said then hung up.  
>"so 415 North ScoutHigh lane the 4th house on the left is where he lives?"bear ask.<br>"yup."pedro replied.  
>"GRAB YOUR GEAR!"bear shouted as he and pedro went to the door and they flew off with mel,oliva,elliot,and dj following behind.<br>*mike's house*  
>"oliva and elliot you two check around outside for clues."bear ordered.<br>"yes sir."they replied and went outside.  
>"dj and mel i want you two to check with the neighbor's do i need to say why?"bear ask.<br>"no sir."they replied and flew out.  
>"pedro your with search around to find clues."bear said.<br>"ok."pedro said and they went to work."um...bear sir?"pedro shouted.  
>"yea probe?"bear replied.<br>"i can tell you nico was here!"pedro replied and bear rushed over.  
>"how pedro?"bear ask.<br>"i found a few of his feather's and he's the only one in his family with this long of yellow feather's."pedro replied picking up a short yellow feather.  
>"how is that probe?"bear ask.<br>"because he has a disorder this is as long as his feather's will ever get."pedro replied.  
>"ok so his feather's will be the size of a hatchlings feather's the rest of his life?"bear ask.<br>"yea and as soft as one to."pedro replied.  
>"'em."bear said handing him a small ziplock bag.<br>"k."pedro replied as he put them in the bag.  
>"boss i found some blood outside and a neighbor came up to me and said that they saw mike carry a little yellow bird here with a black bird black bird had something that he couldn't see."oliva said."you guys find anything?"oliva ask.<br>"yea pedro found some of nico's feathers."bear said.  
>"good job probe."oliva said.<br>"thanks but probe is what he calls me."pedro said pointing to bear.  
>"alright then pedro."oliva laughed.<br>"sir.i talked to the neighbor the liv was talking to and he said that about an hour later they left but the little yellow one had a white bandage rapped around his head to stop the bleeding."mel said.  
>"good work searching."bear said.<br>"sir i think i just found what rafael had!you might wanna come alone!"elliot shouted bear looked at oliva and mel.  
>"right sir we'll get back to work."oliva said and they took bear down at pedro.<br>"i'll keep looking for clues."pedro said and started to walk off.  
>"probe."bear said and pedro turned around.<br>"yea?"pedro ask.  
>"good work."bear said then flew smiled and watched as he flew outside then got back to work.<br>*outside*  
>"what did you fine elliot?"bear ask.<br>"this."elliot replied holding up a blood covered pipe.  
>"bag it and don't let probe see."bear said and elliot looked at him."pedro is probe."bear added.<br>"oh."elliot said and bagged the pipe(haha bagpipe).bear flew back inside.  
>*inside*<br>bear entered to see pedro dusting something off.  
>"whatcha got there probe?"bear ask.<br>"blood on the couch."pedro replied.  
>"ok."bear said and walked to checkout mike's room and the bathroom."PROBE!GET ELLIOT AND DJ!"bear shouted.<br>"YES SIR!"pedro shouted."ELL!DJ!BOSS NEEDS YA'LL!"pedor shouted and they flew in.  
>"where?"elliot ask.<br>"the bedroom."pedro replied not paying attention.  
>"k."dj said and they walked away.<br>*with nico*  
>nico sat in that one spot of the room with his knee's pulled to his chest and hadn't even been two day's yet and he was going insain with out pedro's had watched nico all day and kind of felt even worse for pulled a picture of him and pedro out and balled it up before openeing the door and throwing it at nico and closing the hit his wing making him looked at the attacker before picking it up and opening it he smiled at the picture.<br>"thank you."nico said.  
>"your welcome."rafael whispered to himself.<br>"hah he looked so funny in this picture."nico chuckled how goofy pedro's always remember the date it was taken to it was the day of pedro's 7 birthday July 19 also the day he started being called were at the beach playing in the water well,rafael and eva were.  
>*Flashback*<br>"kick your feet nicholas."pedro said.  
>"ok pedro."nico replied and kicked his feet once he started pedro let go and nico still quickly pulled him back.<br>"are you ok nico?"pedro ask.  
>"who's nico?"nico ask.<br>"well i decided that nicholas was to long so nico is your nickname."pedro replied.  
>"ok then and yea i'm ok."nico said.<br>"i give up there's no way you'll ever swim."pedro said."get on my back."pedro said.  
>"ok pedro."nico replied and climbed onto pedro's back."now what?"nico ask.<br>"this."pedro said and started swimming.  
>*end of FB*<br>"hah i remember what i had said once pedro started swimming.i said this is fun wish i could swim."nico said to himself.  
>*FB*<br>"NICHOLAS!PEDRO!TIME TO GET OUT!"eva shouted.  
>"YES MAM!"they shouted and pedro swam back to shore.<br>"."pedro said.  
>"what is it pedro?"rafael laughed.<br>"nicholas has a nickname 's nico."pedro replied.  
>"nico huh?that's very nice pedro did you come up with that?"eva ask.<br>"yes he did."nico replied.  
>"that's very nice pedro."eva smiled.<br>"hey you two do a funny pose."rafael said to nico and pedro.  
>"why?"they ask.<br>"because i'm going to take a picture."rafael replied.  
>"ok."pedro was looking for something for them a funny pose when he stepped on a bottle cap."hey nico i found you something."pedro said.<br>"what is it?"nico ask.  
>"it's a hat."pedro replied placing it on his head.<br>"cool i like."nico smiled.  
>"ok then."pedro said.<br>"say cheese."rafael said and just as he took the picture pedro lifted nico on his shoulder's causing nico's bottle cap to fall over his eye's.  
>"hey."nico laughed after they took the picture.<br>"raffie raffie i wanna see."pedro said.  
>"ok ok here 's got you lifting nico up and the bottle cap falling over his left eye."rafael laughed.<br>"i think you should retake it."eva said.  
>"i don't know i like it."pedro said.<br>"me too."nico added.  
>"well ok then it's a picture perfect moment."eva said.<br>*end of FB*  
>nico hadn't noticed he was crying but when he did he just wyped the tears away and keep smiling.<br>*with pedro*  
>pedro had been looking at his print of the same didn't know why but he had a strange feeling nico was doing the same but that wasn't possible nico's picture had gotten torn up a week later when some seagulls attacked him for finding out he was remembered the looks on their faces when he announced he was gay too and that nico was his couldn't help but laugh when they flew away scared when ever he punched one of them.<br>"don't worry nico we will find you alive."pedro thought out loud. 


	13. Blind

"who you talking to probe?"bear ask.  
>"hm?no one just myself."pedro replied.<br>"what's the picture of?"bear ask.  
>"my 7th funny thing is nico's still the size he was in the picture now and he was 5 in the picture."pedro laughed.<br>" pedro."bear said.  
>"yes bear?"pedro ask.<br>"get some sleep with all the clue's we found today we'll have nico by sunday."bear said.  
>"ok."pedro said."wait isn't it sunday today?"pedro ask.<br>"no today's wensday."bear said."now get some sleep it's time for you to pal."bear added then walked looked at the picture then at his grabed nico's bottle cap off his desk and put the picture down then placed nico's bottle cap on his face and closed his eye's.  
>*with nico*<br>nico decided not to was getting mad that his brother wouldn't sleep,eat,or anything he would just sit had even put some more light in there to and stuff to make him feel at home but nico knew the three things that were missing.1 was his bottle cap,2 the picture from when he and pedro were little and nico was playing around trying to kiss pedro,and 3 out those three things it wasn't home.  
>"i don't get it rafael way isn't he sleeping or enjoying anything?"mike ask.<br>"maybe it's because his foot is chained to that wall."rafael replied.  
>"no it's...oh yea that could have something to do with it."mike opened the door and mike closed it behind walked up to didn't wanna look up so he got into the tornando safty position and shook a bent down and pick nico up by his foot and unlocked the chain on his he turned nico right side up and set him on his feet.<br>"i'm so sorry amigo.i should have been in your position not 't worry i'll get you out."rafael whispered before walking to the door."open."rafael said and mike opened the door and rafael walked out closing it behind him."there he should get up when ever he feels like it."rafael said.  
>"good."mike said watching nico stand took one step and tripped over the chain.<br>"ok aw."nico said before picking it up and chunking it at the wall."maybe now you'll stay outta my way."nico mumbled before standing back up and taking another step this time not walked over to the one way mirror."why are you doing this mike?why?is it because i can sing?or is it because your ex-boyfriend dated me?"nico ask.  
>"no no no stupid little will never find out the awnser and you'll never leave."mike said to backed up away from the ended up falling down and crawling back to the corner he was in before and didn't move nor sleep the rest of the night.<br>*with pedro*  
>"um...boss we are missing some evidence."radar said.<br>"what item are we missing?"bear ask.  
>"item #1 sir the bottle cap."radar replied.<br>"oh it's not missing.i know where it is."bear said.  
>"where sir?"radar ask.<br>"i put it on pedro's desk.i hope it will give him faith that we will find nico."bear replied.  
>"ok sir."radar said then went back down was just about to go to his desk when he looked over and saw pedro wasn't at ricky's desk.<br>"HEY!"bear shouted and eberyone looked at him."ANYONE SEEN PEDRO?"bear shouted.  
>"um...yes sir he said he was going to the roof for some air."dj replied.<br>"ok thank dj."bear said then went to the roof.  
>*the roof*<br>"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me Whisper's Hello, I've missed you quite terribly I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms I like where you sleep,  
>When you sleep, next to me.<br>I like where you sleep... here Our lips, can touch And our cheeks, can brush Our lips can touch here Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me Whisper's Hello, I've missed you quite terribly I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms Our lips, can touch Our lips, can touch...here You are the one the one that lies close to me Whisper's Hello, I've missed you quite terribly I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be but here in your You are the one the one that lies close to me Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you I fell in love, in love with you suddenly Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms Here in your arms.  
>Here in your arms."pedro sang.<br>"this nico bird he's more than your bestfriend isn't he?"bear ask.  
>"yea."pedro replied.<br>"wanna tell me about it we got time."bear ask.  
>"sure it's not a long story."pedro replied.<br>"alright then probe i'm all ears."bear said.  
>"well me and nico grew up together.i found him when he was 2 floating in the ocean almost dead.i was only 4 but i swam out there and got he was 4 and i 6 we found out we were both gay because we had no intrest with girls to be more than friends with' i turned 10 i moved out of rafaels hallow and for some reason nico moved with i found out he just wanted to live with me cause i was his only about a month ago we started dating."pedro explained.<br>"nice if life was really that short it would suck."bear said and pedro laughed.  
>"yea totally."pedro said.<br>*with nico*  
>"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.<br>He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.I need a hero.I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning 's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life!larger than after midnight in my wildest 's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.I need a hero.I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the 's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast."nico sang looking at his talons."or at least my bestfriend pedro."nico added he still hadn't moved from that corner other than to go to the bathroom.  
>"he's finally going to break then and only then will my revenge be over."mike whispered to himself.<br>*with pedro*  
>pedro awoke to see jumped then remembered that he had nico's bottle cap pushed it up and cracked his back before opening his eye's again.<br>"morrning probe."bear said walking by.  
>"morrnig bear."pedro replied.<br>"nice hat."oliva laughed.  
>"there's nothing to laugh was nico's hat oliva."pedro said.<br>"got to be some goofy bird and dumb to."oliva whispered to elliot.  
>"HEY I HEARD THAT!IF YOUR GONNA MAKE FUN OF MY FRIEND TO IT TO MY FACE OR DON'T DO IT AT ALL OLIVA!"pedro shouted the whole squad was looking at him now but he didn't care.<br>"busted."elliot whispered.  
>"alright then i will."oliva said then walked up to pedro."this nico bird is stupid,weird,dumb,and just flat out goofy."oliva bear was watching he could see the anger in pedro's eye's and decided to step in before pedro lost his temper.<br>"that's enough you get back to your desk and look over more you off the case."bear said.  
>"but sir why?"oliva ask.<br>"because you have been like this to pedro since he got here and i'm tired of watching it."bear replied."and since i know a lot of cardnals i know they don't hit girls but, red crested cardnals do if they lose their i'm doing this for you own good."bear added and walked who was at his desk jumped up as if he just remember something.  
>"bear i think i know where they took him."pedro said flying to bear.<br>"where?"bear ask.  
>"nico said that there was this place his brother used to hang out at with some gangster's it was like an old gym or something."pedro replied.<br>"the old gym?oh yea i remember now that's what us birds call the place i don't what the real name is though...anyway lets YOUR GEAR!probe grab oliva's help him get it on."bear said.  
>"yes sir."they and pedro got their gear on and took off after bear and the others.<br>*Gym*  
>"spread out search for clue's."bear said.<br>"yes sir."they went went went went went went went went northwest and bear went inside to check for clue' later the birds heard gun shots and a car crashed into the building seconds later.  
>"EVERYONE OK?KIARA?"bear shouted.<br>"i'm good."kiara said coming in dj,nick,lillan,and nim following.  
>"?ELLIOT?"bear shouted.<br>"we're good sir."mel said as the two walked in.  
>"?"bear shouted and from the door way dj gave him a thumbs up."?"bear shouted they waited for answer."PEDRO?"bear shouted again but still got no reply."PEDRO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"bear shouted a third time.<br>"um..sir you should see this."dj said looking and the other's looked outside to and saw pedro's wing under the car.  
>"dj come help me."bear said as he walked towards the car confused dj followed."ok don't pull hard he's not heavy he's still a kid ok?"bear ask.<br>"yes sir."dj replied.  
>"ok now grab this wing i'll grab his other wing and with much care we'll pull him out ok?"bear ask.<br>"ok."dj replied.  
>"on ...two...three...PULL!"bear shouted and they pulled pedro their suprise he didn't have a single cut on only thing wrong was his head was bleeding a little from where his head had hit the pavement.<br>"i don't believe it other then your head you don't have a scratch on you."dj said.  
>"well believe it."pedro said.<br>"come on we should get him to radar he'll know what to do."bear said putting pedro on his back.  
>"i can fly and i don't need to go see radar bear."pedro said.<br>"just please it's to make sure you weren't hurt probe."bear said.  
>"alright then."pedro replied. and flew off with him.<br>*with radar*  
>"he's other than hitting his head on the road and it might have a headach for alittle while but he should be fine other than that."radar said.<br>"see sir tould i was fine."pedro said.  
>"alright then probe."bear said."come on we should get back to the old gym."bear said.<br>"ok."pedro said standing up he started walking away when he walked into a wall."aw."pedro said backing up.  
>"you sure he's ok?"bear ask.<br>"well after he just walked into a wall i'm going to say no."radar replied walking over to pedro."pedro walk over to bear for me please."radar said.  
>"ok."pedro said he started walking and stopped in front of the table he had just been sitting on.<br>"no pedro not the table."radar said walking over flashed a light in his eye's.  
>"hey aw."pedro said rubbing his eye's.<br>"well the due to the impact to his head he will be parshly blind for a while witch means oliva is back on your case."radar said and pedro's heart sank."but don't worry he's sight will be back within 48 hours."radar said and pedro smiled.  
>"well come on pedro i'll help you to your desk."bear said.<br>"ok."pedro said letting bear grab his wing and lead him upstairs.  
>*with nico*<br>nico had crawled under the bed in the room to sleep slep about an hour before waking up and streching yelpped when a spider ran across the floor.  
>"nico you ok?"rafael ask.<br>"ew...spider."nico quivered.  
>" i made sure that mike put small spider's in there that way they couldn't eat don't seem scared of them."rafael said.<br>"where is mike?"nico ask.  
>"out finding 't worry i'll get the food tomorrow for you and give it to you so you'll be able to eat."rafael said.<br>"why are you helpping me?"nico ask.  
>"because one pedro would be really be upset if i didn' because i was hit on the head again and have no clue why i did what i did because i'm not three because your like a son to me and i'm stupid for doing what i did.i have small memories of what i did and it's your brother's fault he gave me something to drink one day that tasted funny and to skip a bunch of time he controlled me."rafael replied.<br>"oh well thank you for helpping me and for helpping me if we both get out alive then i will see to it that you get atleast two months probation because that's the lowest they go for birdnapping."nico said.  
>"thank you."rafael replied.<br>"same to you."nico smiled.  
>"he's back lose the smile."rafael whispered and nico nodded then ran back to the corner,lost the smile,brought the scared look back,made himself shake,and hugged his knee's to his chest.<br>*with pedro*  
>"ok so let me get this i see with my right eye could be anywhere in front of me?"pedro ask radar.<br>"yes."radar. replied.  
>"ok so how am i supposed to know what is where and where to go?"pedro ask.<br>"by using smells and sounds and the people around you they all know about your condition."radar said then flew back down stairs.  
>"hey pedro."dj said.<br>"yea dj?"pedro ask turning around in his chair to face dj.  
>"i even offered to help to help you around."dj replied.<br>"cool thanks."pedro said.  
>"not a problem."dj pedro's phone begain to use his ear's to remind him where the phone was picked up and awnsered it.<br>"hello."pedro said."no this is pedro i'm filling in for ricky."pedro replied."no i'm sorry but she's out working a case."pedro said."yes i can just give me minute to find a piece of paper and a pen."pedro said using his memory to find them he wrote down the message."wow wow wow sir i have something to tell you."pedro said."it's cut back on the red bull and slow your spech so i can understand you and write the message."pedro said."it's ok thank you."pedro replied writing the message down then put the phone on the reciever and sat back in his chair.  
>"who were they looking for?"dj ask.<br>"oliva."pedro replied using sound to find his way to dj's desk and handing the paper to dj.  
>"wow dude you sure your half blind?"dj ask.<br>"well i walked into a wall earlier that wasn't anywhere near the door."pedro replied.  
>" you've got the neatest writing i've ever seen and your already making your way around."dj said.<br>"yea well i memories most of the first floor."pedro laughed.  
>"cool dude."dj replied.<br>"ok we didn't find any clues that they were there so we left."bear said as he,nick,elliot,mel,oliva,nim,and kiara flew in.  
>"ok i don't know anywhere else they could be."pedro said facing ran up to him.<br>"pedro not to be mean by why did oliva come back not you?"kiara ask.  
>"radar told me i was half blind after i walked into a wall while trying to leave."pedro said.<br>"oh."kiara said.  
>"oh where's oliva?"pedro ask trying to find the note.<br>"right here."oliva replied.  
>"ok hang on."pedro said.<br>"to your left by your pincil pedro."dj said.  
>"oh thanks dj."pedro said picking it up."here oliva."he said handing it in the direction he heard her voice come from.<br>"um..thanks i is it?"oliva ask.  
>"somebody called and had me take a message for you."pedro replied."it's all in the note."pedro added.<br>"ok thanks."oliva said heading to her desk.  
>"welcome."pedro replied.<br>"boss you sure he's half blind he's getting around pretty good."dj laughed.  
>"yea i'm sure."bear laughed.<br>"me too i walked into a wall two hours ago that was no where near the door."pedro added.  
>"oh yea."dj said. <div> 


	14. He's out

"so what am i to do for 48 hours till my sight comes back?"pedro ask bear.  
>"talk to dj,sleep,make up a list about nico,or think."bear said.<br>"i think i'll do the third one that's pretty easy considdering i've lived with the kid since we were little."pedro said finding his pen paper and a book.  
>*paper*<br>yellow.  
>a foot and a half tall.<br>'s being called short.  
>bestfriend no my brother.<br>brown eye's.

of spiders.  
>SAMBA.<br>flying.  
>dogs and cats swimming.<br>devil.  
>no goofy.<br>being caged up.  
>chocolate.<br>to meet a wolf.  
>to sing on a stage in front of millions of birds with me.<br>'t back down from a fight.  
>his brother mike.<br>star gazing.  
>*end for now*<br>"how long has it been?"pedro ask.  
>"about two many you got writen down?"dj ask.<br>"twinty."pedro replied and everyones beaks dropped.  
>"how?"bear ask.<br>"i used to write stories then i met nico."pedro replied.  
>"oh."everyone replied.<br>"well could you tell us some of them?"oliva ask.  
>"sure bear guess a number between zero and twinty-one you can't pick zero or twinty-one."pedro smiled.<br>"ok then probe four."bear said.  
>"my bestfriend."pedro answered."oliva?"pedro ask.<br>"eighteen."oliva replied.  
>"ok thats he doesn't back down from a fight."pedro said.<br>"how do you know that if you can't read it that good?"oliva ask "i know what i wrote and where i wrote it."pedro replied.  
>"oh cool."oliva said.<br>"dj?"pedro ask.  
>"twinty."dj replied.<br>"ok that's um...oh yea thats he loves star ?"pedro ask.  
>"nine."elliot said.<br>"loves flying."pedro replied.  
>"ok this is wasting time can you just let us see the paper?"nim ask.<br>"sure knock yourselfs out."pedro said laying the paper on his desk and backing up."go ahead you can pick it up nim."pedro said pointing to nim.  
>"hey how'd you know i was nim?"nim ask.<br>"i'm half blind not fully blind and i can hear your voice."pedro said as nim picked it up.  
>"ok then."nim said.<br>"hey dj."pedro said walking over to dj.  
>"yea?"dj ask looking up.<br>"come with me up to the roof i wanna talk to you."pedro whispered to him.  
>"ok."dj said."need help getting to the roof or can you see well enough to make it yourself?"dj ask.<br>"i might need help."pedro said.  
>"ok."dj replied pulling in pedro.<br>*the roof*  
>"don't worry we'll find him."dj said.<br>"really think so?"pedro ask.  
>"you know what elliot and oliva ask me this a year ago when their son went was gone two weeks and ya know what?"dj ask.<br>"what?"pedro ask.  
>"he's at home right now with a fever from playing outside in the cold we could find him we can find nico."dj replied.<br>"ok if your sure."pedro smiled.  
>"i am."dj said."i'm going back down you comming?"dj ask.<br>"na i'm just going to sit up here a while."pedro said.  
>"ok."dj said and walked away.<br>"I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass and so I drew a new face and I laughed I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons it's what we aim to do our name is our virtue."pedro sang as he started to day day drempt of random moments that caught his eye.  
>*his dreams*<br>pedro came out of his uncounsious sleeping he became more awake he felt something on his chest it didn't weigh much but he could still feel was about to open his eyes when the figure then remembered he and nico had shared a nest that night because nico was scared because he thought his brother mike was after then opened his eye's and smiled when he saw his little canary had curled himself up into a ball but that's not the reason he was was smiling at nico because it was the first time in years that he woken up to see nico sucking his his smile went away quickly as he realized that ment either nico and a nightmare or he felt carefully turned on his side making nico slide off and land beside him softly in the got up and went outside.  
>"hm?pedro?"nico ask waking up streching flew back in wet and shook his feathers out."haha you look like a puffed up marshmellow."nico laughed."oh hey raffie."nico said.<br>"hey nico."rafael replied "glad to see your up."pedro grumbled flatening his feathers.  
>"someone's grumpy."nico mumbled.<br>"at least i don't suck my thumb."pedro said..  
>"HEY YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL JERK!"nico shouted."ATLEAST I DON'T PEE IN THE BED SOMETIMES!"nico shouted.<br>"HEY YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL!"pedro shouted back.  
>"WELL I GUESS WE ARE BOTH JERKS!"nico shouted then flew out.<br>"ok what just happened here?"rafael ask thinking about their secrets that were just expossed.  
>"me and nico had a fight that's what."pedro said and stormed some reason there was a big skip in pedro's dream and it skipped straight to when they made up.<br>"well this was a fun week."nico said sarcasticly as he layd in his nest.  
>"yea."pedro said as he motioned for nico to come walked over and sat beside pedro in his nest.<br>"it's stupid."nico said.  
>"what?"pedro ask.<br>"the fight we 's just stupid."nico said.  
>"oh i thought you were calling me stupid for a minute."pedro said.<br>"maybe i was and maybe i wasn't."nico laughed.  
>"imma get you one of these day's."pedro said poking him.<br>"uh!"nico scuffed."don't poke me."nico added.  
>"whatever."pedro just hugged nico."i've always loved you like a i'm going to treat you like one."pedro laughed.<br>"well same goes for you pedro."nico laughed struggling to get away.  
>*end of dream*<br>"heh nico was a pain in the tail feathers back he still is now."pedro mumbled chuckling.  
>*next dream*<br>pedro and nico were playing at the beach.  
>"oh left side keeps falling."pedro said saddly.<br>"well maybe it needs some water.i'll go get some."nico smiled getting grabed a small cup and flew to the scooped up the water in the cup and started to fly away when some seagulls attacked him.  
>"hey shorty what ya doin?"the leader ask.<br>"yea shorty talk to us."the second one said shoving stumbled backwords but didn't fall.  
>"leave me alone i didn't do anything to you."nico said and started walking.<br>"hey we ain't done with you."the third one said.  
>"yea get back ain't done."the fourth second one gave him another shove harder this stumbled backwords again this time falling on his 's eye's filled up with tears and thats when pedro stepped in.<br>"hey leave my brother alone."pedro said.  
>"oh what are you gonna do on us?"the leader when nico jumped up.<br>"don't make fun of his 's had enough problems."nico said.  
>"oh pipe down you."the third said smaking nico out of this made nico and pedro mad but before pedro could do anything nico attacked them.<br>"I TOULD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE!"nico shouted as he punched the third then bit the leader for calling pedro fat and went after the other two but they took off before he could get to them."come on pedro lets go home."nico whispered.  
>"ok."pedro said and they took off home.<br>*end of dream*  
>pedro hadn't noticed bear sneak up behind him.<br>"hey probe you alright?"bear ask making pedro jump.  
>"ah!oh bear it's just you."pedro gasp.<br>"yea sorry probe."bear said.  
>"it's ok."pedro said looking he realized something he could fully see bear."ok am i crazy or has it been 48 hours cause i can see just fine now?"pedro ask.<br>"um no 8 still have 40 hours to go."bear said."come one lets get you down to radar and check this out."bear said dragging pedro.  
>*radar*<br>"well i'm not sure i had to put him to sleep though he'll be up in a few hours just take him up there put him at his desk and wait."radar said.  
>"thats all i can do?"bear ask.<br>"yea thats all."radar said.  
>"ok."bear sighed and took pedro upstairs.<br>(with nico)  
>pedro wasn't the only one who had some eating caused nico to go into a light called in his friend to hook nico up to a heart watching nico on that thing for hours rafael couldn't take it any nico was gone he called pedro and warned him they were unhooked nico and took off.<br>(svu)  
>"BEAR RAFAEL JUST CALLED ME!"pedro along with the rest of the team raced over to pedro.<br>"what is it probe?"bear ask.  
>"rafaels got nico and he's bringing him."pedro said."but as soon as he get's here i'm taking him and we are going to visit a friend named fernando at the blu bird sanctuary."pedro said.<br>"why?"oliva ask.  
>"nico's in a coma from not eating,moving,hardly breathing,and trama."pedro landed in the station and the cops pulled their guns but pedro ran down.<br>"DON'T SHOOT!HE'S GOT OUR VICTOM!"bear shouted racing after pedro.  
>"here get him to the blu bird sanctuary get your team i'll lead you to the other and when nico gets up he'll explain everything."rafael said and pedro took off.<br>(blue bird sanctuary)  
>"FERNANDO!"pedro shouted and fernando looked up and raced to the door.<br>"whats wrong?"fernando ask.  
>"he he he's in a coma."pedro replied giving nico to fernando.<br>"come on pedro."fernado said letting pedro run in before following after.  
>(with rafael)<br>"YOU TRATOR!YOUR SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW MY ORDERS!"mike shouted at rafael.  
>"next time you hit someone on the head and tell them what to never hit them in the head again."rafael said.<br>"so you were under the kids controll?"bear ask.  
>"yes i was bear."rafael replied.<br>"hey how'd you..."bear trailed off.  
>"rafael know's everyone."rafael was about to fly off when (end of pedro's dream)<br>"ah."pedro said then removed the bottle cap."hey at least that part wasn't a dream."pedro mumbled rubbing his eye's.  
>"so can you see probe?"bear ask.<br>"yes fully."pedro replied.  
>"good."bear said and walked off.<br>"hey dj how long i been out?"pedro ask.  
>"dude since on dude i was just about to wake you we got a hit on where they are seconds ago and it's sunday let's go get you bestfriend."dj said.<br>"cool where they at?"pedro ask.  
>"back in new york in some gangebanger hideout."dj said as they flew off.<br>"it'll take a few hours to get there."pedro said."but i'm up for it."pedro added.  
>*hideout*<br>"ok when we get in there ,nick,nim,and kiara go after ,mel,and lillan you go after your with me we're getting nico."pedro whispered as they entered the door.  
>"you got it."bear said and they took and the other three entered the room mike was turned around with a butterknife."FREEZE!RDJ SVU!DROP YOU WEAPON!"bear shouted.<br>*with elliot*  
>"FREEZE!RDJ SVU!DON'T MOVE!"mel shouted.<br>"alright alright you got my message.i'm the one who called you guys.i'm leroy scruto i called you saying that i knew where myself and mike even helpped me out."rafael said as elliot put the hand cuffs on him.  
>*pedro*<br>"PEDRO!I FOUND HIM!"oliva shouted entering nico's room.  
>"who the hell are you?"nico ask ready to fight.<br>"oliva."oliva explained.  
>"NICO!"pedro shouted as he entered the room.<br>"pedro who's the chick?"nico ask keeping his distance but still walking over to pedro.  
>"don't worry i'm her substiute partner i joined svu when you were taken by rafael and mike."pedro said.<br>"wait RAFAEL!"nico shouted racing out of the room with oliva and pedro following.  
>*elliot*<br>"NO LET HIM GO!"nico shouted kicking elliot.  
>"nico what are you doing?"pedro ask.<br>"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT IT'S MIKE'S!MIKE WAS CONTROLLING HIM!"nico shouted as he cartwheeled out of mel's made it over to lillan and prepared to fight.  
>"no no 's all yours just don't hit me."lillan got rid of his glare.<br>"thank give me the key's."nico grunted.  
>"nico he has to go to jail."pedro said.<br>"THINK PEDRO!just think if i was you and mike made you do what i had to do and the only reason your still alive is because even though rafael helpped birdnapped you he saved you life."nico said.  
>"nico what are you saying?"pedro ask.<br>"i'm saying that if it weren't for rafael i'd be 's the reason your here me and him made a plan ok yesterday once mike left he called the police and went into the room i was made up the name leroy scruto and know he had me fake scream in the backround."nico explained."pedro if it weren't for rafael you'd be here finding my dead was planing to kill me today and leave after he called you and tould you where i was."nico said.  
>"i'm sorry nico."pedro said walking over to pulled the key's out and unlocked rafael once the cuffs hit the floor nico hugged pedro.<br>"thank you."nico said."see rafael my promise well keep."nico said.  
>"yes i see nico."rafael said.<br>"but he still has to come back to the station."pedro said.  
>"why?"nico ask.<br>"we got to make sure mike can't do that again."pedro said.  
>"ok."rafael said.<br>"probe we got mike."bear said as he pushed mike in the room.  
>"hang on before you take mike away i have something i've wanted to say to him for a while now."nico said.<br>"ok."bear walked up to spit on his face and then punched him in the face.  
>"don't get my friends to gang up on me and you never touch me again."nico said before punching him again and walking back to pedro.<br>"feel better nico?"pedro ask.  
>"actully...yes."nico replied.<br>"good."pedro laughed."come on we should get nico and rafael back to radar and mike to his new room."pedro said.  
>"why ain't he in cuffs?"kiara ask pointing to rafael.<br>"i'll explain on the way."nico said.  
>*svu aweek later*<br>"cool so this was your desk all last week."nico ask sitting on ricky's desk.  
>" on something ain't right but i don't know what it is."pedro said as bear snuck up behind nico and placed his bottle cap on."hey look i figured it bear."pedro laughed.<br>"hey probe you wanna perminet job here?you did great and ricky just quit so i got room and hey nico can even come have dance night and party night if you wanna and you'd only have the week shift or the weekend shift."bear looked at nico who nodded.  
>"i'll take the week shift boss."pedro smiled and nico smiled along with bear.<br>" to your new job probe."bear said and nico got up from pedro's desk quickly.  
>"what ya doin nico?"pedro ask.<br>"moving."nico replied.  
>"from what?"pedro ask he was anwsered with blu and jewel dumpping water on ,pedro,bear,jewel,blu,rafael,and eva were walked over and placed a tag on pedro's desk that said Pedro on it.<br>"welcome to your ."nico laughed and hugged whispered to blu who turned and whispered to transfered the message to bear who tould tould dj and dj tould oliva and elliot.  
>"..."they all started chating at the same and pedro looked at each other and kissed nico and the chating stopped and the cheering started as they broke looked at nico both happy and content it was the first time they had even thought of kissing since they picked nico up.<br>"kindergarnders."nico said and pedro laughed.  
>"oh burn."pedro said nico turned to looked at pedro.<br>"you have no right to burn them your just as bad."nico said.  
>"oh BURN!"the others said.<br>"alright children behave."nico said leaning into pedro's rapped a wing around nico and nico looked up."you too."nico added.  
>"and you too."pedro said.<br>"hey isn't we supposed to be having a fiesta?"dj shouted.  
>"oh yea."oliva said and pushed a botton and a disco ball came down and a stage popped mouthed something and everyone but nico nodded.<br>"nico you should go sing."pedro said.  
>"no."nico replied.<br>"yea pedro's right you should sing."mel said.  
>"i don't think so."nico smiled seeing what they were doing and came up with a plan of his own.<br>"but their right."oliva started.  
>"nico you should go sing."elliot finished nico and pedro and taught them how to finish each other's sentances.<br>"i really don't think so."nico laughed.  
>"please nico."pedro said.<br>"why?"nico ask.  
>"because you sing awesomely."elliot said.<br>"you know what i will do it..."nico started.  
>"oh no oh no wipe that thought out of your head nico i'm not coming up there with you."pedro said.<br>"then i'm staying right here on your desk."nico replied sitting down on pedro's knew nico would do that they never sang in front of other birds without the other and nico wasn't starting all started to smile when nico started to kick the metal on pedro's desk.  
>"alright alright i'll do it."pedro said.<br>"yes!"nico said and hopped off pedro's desk and pushed pedro up there.  
>"ok what song are we doing?"pedro ask.<br>"brother."nico replied.  
>"what?"pedro ask.<br>"How can I repay you, brother mine?  
>How can I expect you to forgive?<br>Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.  
>And shattered your chance to live.<br>Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed.  
>How can I return your wasted breath?<br>What I did not know has cost you dear,  
>For there is no cure for death."nico sang and pedro knew the song.<br>"Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
>Once you were gone we were not complete.<br>Back through the years we reached for you,  
>Alas 'twas not meant to be.<br>And how can I make amends?  
>For all that I took from you?<br>I led you with hopeless dreams,  
>My brother, I was a fool."both sang.<br>"Don't cry for the past now, brother of mine.  
>Neither you nor I are free from blame.<br>Nothing can erase the things we did,  
>For the path we took was the same."pedro sang.<br>"Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
>Once you were gone we were not complete.<br>Back through the years we reached for you,  
>Alas 'twas not meant to be.<br>My dreams made me blind and mute."both sang.  
>"I long to return to that time.<br>I followed without a word,  
>My brother the fault is mine."nico sang.<br>"So where do we go from here?  
>And how to forget and forgive?<br>What's gone is forever lost.  
>Now all we can do is live."both sang.<br>"guy's i love that song."oliva said as they pushed rafael up on stage.  
>"what are you two doing?"rafael ask.<br>"sing for eva."pedro said.  
>"what?"rafael ask.<br>"he means we want you to sing for eva."nico replied.  
>"oh but what song?"rafael ask.<br>"the middle by jimmy eat world."nico said as they left the stage and nico lead eva up there and got his guitar while pedro got on drums."HEY!WE GOT THE BEAT!"nico shouted as they started to play.  
>"hey don't write yourself off yet its only in you head you feel left out or locked down on.<br>just try your best try everything you can.  
>and dont you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.<br>its just takes some time little girl you're in the middle of the ride Everything Everything will be just fine Everything Everything will be alright, alright its just takes some time little girl you're in the middle of the irde Everything Everything will be just fine Everything Everything will be alright, alright hey, you know they're all the know you're doing better on your own(on your own) so don't buy in.  
>Live right now Yeah, just be youself it doesn't matter if its good enough for someone else.<br>its just takes some time little girl you're in the middle of the ride Everything Everything will be just fine Everything Everything will be alright, alright."rafael stopped playing the guitar and pushed eva towards rafael nodding at her to sing.  
>"its just takes some time little girl you're in the middle of the ride Everything Everything will be just fine Everything Everything will be alright, alright."eva sang.<br>"hey just dont write youselve off yet.  
>it's only in you head you feel left out Or looked down on.<br>just try your best, do everything you can.  
>But don't you worry they tell themselves that your on way.<br>its just takes some time little girl you're in the middle of the ride Everything Everything will be just fine Everything Everything will be alright, alright."both sang together.  
>its just takes some time little girl you're in the middle of the ride Everything Everything will be just fine Everything Everything will be alright, alright."rafael sang as he finished the song.<br>"wow eva was awesonme."jewel said.  
>"yes."blu said.<br>"that's because nico has been working with her."rafael said walking up behind them."now it's yall's turn."rafael said.  
>"um no jewel can sing i can."blu laughed.<br>"alright i'll do it."jewel said.  
>"ok."nico said.<br>"Close your eyes, leave the world behind Find the place, deep inside Where you imagine, that love never dies."jewel sang.  
>"my i have this dance my dear?"elliot ask oliva.<br>"yes you may."oliva laughed and they and pedro stood there watching bear dance with kiara,oliva and elliot dance,dj dance with nim,lillan dance with nick,blu and jewel were,rafael and eva they were the only ones not dancing.  
>"Now and forever will you remember When you love, you're not alone The one you love, is there beside you Never lost, while on your own A gentle hand is there to guide you."jewel turned to nico.<br>"i'm going to the roof care to join me?"pedro ask.  
>"sure."nico even noticed them fly off.<br>"Never lost, while on your own A gentle hand is there to guide you When you love, you're not alone The one you love, is there beside you Never lost, while on your own A gentle hand is there to guide you When you love, you're not alone The one you love, is there beside you Never lost, while on your own A gentle hand is there to guide you When you love, you're not alone The one you love, is there beside you Never lost, while on your own A gentle hand is there to guide you."jewel sang finishing the song.  
>*roof*<br>"while you were missing i spent alot of time up here thinking."pedro said to nico as they sat on the roof of the building looking at the city.  
>"never really noticed how beautiful new york was."nico said.<br>"psh thats just you."pedro laughed.  
>"huh?you say something?"nico ask.<br>"no."pedro laughed.  
>"you suck at lieing what did ya say?"nico ask.<br>"i said i spent a lot of time up here thinking when you were missing."pedro replied.  
>"why?"nico ask.<br>"it was the only quiet place in the building."pedro said.  
>" i spent alot of time of the floor thinking i was gonna die."nico laughed.<br>"why?"pedro ask.  
>"because i wasn't out flying around with you it was killing me."nico said."but look at me now."nico said standing on the edge of the building he jumped off and flew around pedro in a circle.<br>"alright nico you've proved your point can you stop now your making me dizzy."pedro said and nico sat beside him again.  
>"sorry."nico said.<br>"it's ok."pedro replied draping a wing over nico's leanded into pedro's side and nuzzled his smiled this was the first time on two weeks nico had actully gotten this close to anyone at was happy nico was trying not to take it out on anyone by acting as if nothing happened or he didn't hear someone when they brought it would always change the subject and him and nico usally talked it over when they got looked down at nico and saw a different look on his face but it was still one pedro knew."what's wrong nico?"pedro ask giving nico a little shake.  
>"hm?y-yea i'm alright."nico studdered.<br>"i know that 's nothing to be scared about as long as we are here together."pedro said.  
>"i know."nico smiled he gave pedro a 's beeper went off.<br>"hm...i guess we are needed down stairs."pedro said.  
>"ok lets go."nico said and followed behind pedro.<br>*inside*  
>"ok we back was wrong?"pedro ask.<br>"SEE I TOLD YOU MIKE DIDN'T GET THEM!"dj shouted those words hit nico hit him so are he passed out straight to the floor.  
>"NICO!"pedro shouted as everyone raced over to lifted him up."is radar still here?"pedro ask.<br>"yea he's down stairs."bear said.  
>" MOVE!"pedro shouted and everyone cleared a path and pedro took off running to radar.<br>*radar*  
>mel and radar were in a deep kiss when pedro came bursting in.<br>"RADAR!"pedro shouted.  
>"pedro?"radar ask then saw nico."what happened?"radar ask taking nico.<br>"dj said something about see i tould you mike didn't get them and nico just went down."pedro said.  
>"shock."radar whispered to himself.<br>"what?"pedro ask.  
>"shock nico's going into shock about what happened to 's going to remember everything like it happened 's going to make this six times worse."radar explained.<br>"is there anything you can do to stop it?"pedro ask.  
>"i'm going to have shock mixed with the stress his body is still in plus he's still gaining the four ounces that he lost last week back will kill him."radar said racing around the room grabing stuff and he finally stopped standing infront of started an ivy and injected something into his gave the ivy bag a few small squeeze's before nico started to come to."race back up and tell them he'll be fine."radar said to pedro.<br>"i'm not going anywhere."pedro said walking over beside nico.  
>"alright then mel..."radar ask.<br>"don't ask i'm on it."mel said walking out.  
>"ok thanks."radar said not looking up and nico started caughing.<br>"he came to."pedro said sitting him up with radar's patted nico's back lightly while radar went and got him some water. 


	15. Date

radar came back moments later and placed the water infront of nico was done he took a drink and thanked radar.  
>"your welcome."radar said helpping pedro get nico off the table.<br>"come on lets get back up to the party nico."pedro said pedro took nico's wing and they started walking when nico stopped and turned around.  
>"you wanna come?i'm sure mel would love to dance with you."nico said.<br>"sure."radar said.  
>"cool."pedro said and they all walked up stairs.<br>*upstairs*  
>"so mike attacked a cop?"mel ask.<br>"yea put him in the blu bird sanctuary down the street."bear replied.  
>"who?"blu ask.<br>"nigel."bear replied "you have that bird working here?"jewel shouted.  
>"yes ever since he got away from that marcel guy he's worked 's saved more birds than anyone else."bear said.<br>"my brother put nigel in the blu bird sanctuary?"nico freaked."oh charming.i think i wanna go back to New York now."nico added.  
>"come on dude's lets go see how bad it was."blu said.<br>"ARE YOU NUTS?HE EAT'S BIRDS LIKE ME!"nico shouted.  
>"i dout he will he know's pedro works here and we have a bird here that's your size and he hasnt eaten gibson yet."bear said.<br>"he doesn't have a grudge against gibson!or pedro!me and nigel almost killed each other!after i pulled many many many of his feathers out!"nico said.  
>"nico's got a point."rafael looked at nico.<br>"well we should atleast go see what your brother did."pedro said grabing nico's was the only one that knew that pedro grabed his wing.  
>"...alright."nico sighed.<br>"come on the lets go."bear flew off.  
>*BBS*<br>"ok here he is but he wont be up for another five minutes."fernando said.  
>"ok."bear said.<br>"will you be chill."pedro whispered to nico who was cowering behind pedro."he's even awake."pedro added and nico stepped blu walked in he threw up."ok somebody has a weak stomich."pedro still hadn't opened his eye's afraid he'd get sick too.  
>"im i dead yet?"nico ask.<br>"well if you actully looked you find out."pedro opened his eyes just as nigel woke up and inspeaked took notice to the broken wing,the sprang talon,the major headach,the missing feathers,and the guests in the room.  
>"well hello bear."nigel said.<br>"hey nigel sorry about what happened."bear said.  
>"it's not your 's mikes fault he attacked also shouldn't be harming anyone for awhile."nigel replied.<br>"yea i have him chained up everyway we can get him in his cell with doctors standing by 24/7 to help him.i can't believe he attacked you like this and you still sprang his neck."bear said.  
>"i had to he's my partner's bestfriend's brother and birdnapper i had no choice."nigel replied.<br>".!he's my partner now?"pedro ask.  
>"hah!i'm not the only one freaked out here now am i?"nico shouted at pedro who gave him a glare that said 'i'll get you back later' and nico put his head down to him his smile.<br>"oh...you didn't tell him yet?"nigel ask.  
>"no i was about to when somebody shouted out making nico freak and pass out."bear glared at mel.<br>"I SAID SORRY OK?"mel shouted.  
>"mel it aint your fault."nico said speaking up for the third time since they entered the looked at nico and he hid behind pedro.<br>"awkward."rafael said bringing everyone back down to earth.  
>"so he's partner's the chubby one-"nigel started and pedro looked hurt and nico stepped out.<br>"HE'S NOT CHUBBY!he's fluffy."nico shouted hugging ,rafael,bear,mel,blu,jewel,and eva couldn't help but laugh at the way nico said that it sounded like he was talking about himself.  
>"ok fine fluffy one is my black one with and orange beak is rafael,the other black one is his mate blue macaws are jewel and blu right?"nigel ask.<br>"yes."bear replied.  
>"well we have got to get going because i'm tired and he's upset you called him chubby so bye."nico said dragging pedro behind."pedro you have to flap your wings to fly or am i going to have to push you off again to get you to fly?"nico ask.<br>"whatever."pedro replied.  
>"come on."nico said and went to shove pedro off.<br>"allow me to assist."jewel said.  
>"ok."nico said and jewel shoved him dove after.<br>"why in bloodyhell did you do that?"pedro ask grabing nico's wing and pulling him back up.  
>"yea why?"nico repeated.<br>"blu figured it would get pedro to move."jewel replied.  
>"come on this is not a place of friendly birds."pedro whispered.<br>"agreed."nico replied and they took off.  
>*their hallow*<br>"why do you always say that i'm not this i'm fluffy?"pedro ask.  
>"because your not fat your not chubby your are six steps to the fat.,,,,, DAMN!"nico said.<br>"ok so i'mma level two ta you?"pedro ask.  
>"yes."nico said.<br>"well not to me i'mma level three."pedro said and nico hugged pedro.  
>"no bad pedro get that thought out of your not chubby you are fluffy ok to be chubby you'd have to add like eight of you on top of the size you are next time someone calles you fat just say good then there's more of me to pedro?"nico ask pedro smiled and hugged nico back.<br>"ok nico."pedro replied then kissed the top of nico's nuzzled pedro then looked up and kissed put his head on nico's he didn't know how nico did it but nico always seemed to make things pedro didn't know was that nico thought the same thing nico was thinking about was to tired to care and started to drift off to sleep."nico your still sleepie arn't you?"pedro whispered.  
>"alittle."nico yawned.<br>"come on then lets go to bed."pedro said.  
>"m'kay."nico said and followed pedro to the nest and lay'd down beside put his head on pedro and was out in no time at looked at nico for a few minutes then kissed his head and closed his eye's to sleep.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ there was a big crash outside that awoke nico and pedro at the same time.  
>"what was that?"pedro shouted jumping up.<br>"how am i supposed to know i was peacefully asleep."nico said rubbing his eye's.  
>"i'll go check it out."pedro said.<br>"no just stay i'll do it."nico said shoving pedro back down playfully.  
>"ok."pedro laughed.<br>"good."nico said walking to the door."WHO IS IT AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"nico shouted but there wasn't an answer."no answer it's your turn to try."nico said to pedro.  
>" WHO AND YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!I'M A POLCE OFFICER AND YOU WILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT WHEN I GET YOU IN HANDCUFFS IF YOU DON'T ANSWER!"pedro shouted.<br>"SORRY WRONG BIRDS!"the person replied and flew off.  
>"whatever."nico mumbled walking back over to sat beside pedro and leaned against him nico's breathing was harder than normal.<br>"nico you ok?"pedro ask and got no answer."nicholas?"pedro ask looking at nico now that his breathing calmed some."nicholas?"pedro said one more time before he saw nico was back asleep pedro laughed before laying back down and closing his eye's woke up again around two hours later to pedro's beeper.  
>"if that thing goes off in the middle of the night.i'mma do to it like you did to my pore twig.i'mma light it on fire and throw it in the lake."nico said pointing at pedro's beeper.<br>"no your laughed."shit we gotta go."pedro said.  
>"why?"nico ask.<br>"jewel just collapsed for no reason and they can't get fernando."pedro said they took off like rockets.  
>*BBS*<br>pedro crashed landed beside blu nico came crashing down next landing on pedro.  
>"what took ya'll so long?"rafael ask.<br>"the trip here was a little bumpy."nico giggled.  
>"yea the air wasn't to clear."pedro added also giggling.<br>"ok i really don't wanna know."rafael said.  
>"can you guy's just get fernando please?"blu ask.<br>"yea that's what we are here for."pedro said.  
>"you might wanna cover your ears."nico said.<br>"ok."eva said and they covered their looked at pedro.  
>"on three?"pedro ask.<br>"yes."nico replied.  
>"one..."pedro said.<br>"two..."nico replied.  
>"three...FERNANDO!"both looked up and raced to the door just as nico and pedro took off.<br>*SVU*  
>"hey if i'm late we had to stop and help out some friends."pedro panted landing in the building.<br>"actully your right on time nico."bear said.  
>"hey bear."nico panted.<br>"why are yall out of breath?"oliva ask.  
>"we took off like rockets to help some friends and then again to get here so he wouldn't be late."nico panted pointing to pedro.<br>"oh."mel laughed.  
>"ok we're all good now."pedro said.<br>"yea."nico added and pedro's phone started ringing."pedro phone."nico said.  
>"i know that."pedro said walking over to his desk that nico was sitting on."hello?"pedro ask shoving nico off his desk.<br>"fine i'll just sit on dj's desk and talk to him."nico whispered.  
>"um...no he quit i'm sorry."pedro said."ok then bye."pedro added and hung up."you."pedro said pointing to nico.<br>"what ever it was i didn't do it this time."nico said.  
>"not that.i've told you not to sit on people's desks."pedro said pulling nico off dj's desk.<br>"it's ok pedro i don't mind."dj chuckled.  
>"see."nico said climbing back on dj's desk.<br>"no now get off it."pedro said.  
>"dj's base."nico shouted quickly and hopped off standing beside dj."you can't get me he's base."nico said placing a wing on dj's shoulder then he hopped back on dj's desk.<br>"and i'm not dealing with you right now."pedro pouted and hopped off dj's desk and walked over to pedro' hopped back on pedro's desk and just sat there for about an hour just watching pedro work before pedro looked up and noticed something missing."where's your bottle cap?"pedro ask.  
>"on my he-"nico started reaching up to pull it off but it wasn't there."um...proble in my bed."nico replied."witch reminds me i've gotta get going i told blu i'd met him at the beach and watch his kids while jewel's in the sanctuary."nico said.<br>"ok bye."pedro said.  
>"bye."nico said.<br>*beach*  
>"no taylor stop trying to drowned zac."nico said.<br>"yes uncle nico."taylor said.  
>"uncle nico can we go back to your house and dance?"alice ask.<br>"yea can we?"taylor added.  
>"please?"zac ask.<br>"well you all seem to agree so sure."nico said.  
>*nico's hallow*<br>"To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself."nico sang."do the cupid baby baby do the cupid shuffle."nico added."now walk it by yourself walk it by yourself."nico sang."Down, down, do your dance, do your , down, do your dance, do your , down, do your dance, do your , down, do your dance, do your , down, do your dance, do your , down, do your dance, do your , down, do your dance, do your , down, do your dance, do your dance."nico ended the song just as pedro came in.  
>"cupid(uh)shuffle(ah)."pedro rapped as he flew in.<br>"UNCLE PEDRO!"taylor,alice,and zac shouted.  
>"the one and only."pedro said giving them a hug."i went to thebeach but yall weren't i checked here next."pedro laughed.<br>"ya they wanted to come here and do the cupid shuffle and cha cha 's what we've been doing for the past five hours."nico growned.  
>"well then let us just take them home."jewel said.<br>"MAMA!PAPA!"they shouted running from pedro and nico to their parents.  
>"ok."pedro said."bye guys."pedro said.<br>"yea bye minies."nico lost the smile as soon as they left."dude i love those guys but man do they need to chill out.i mean i get there and five minutes after blu leaves taylor is trying to owned zac."nico said falling over in his nest he jumped right back up and moved his bottle cap before laying back down."why am i always so sleepie?"nico ask.  
>"i don't know nico."pedro said laying down beside leaned down and nuzzled nico's head before sliding a wing under nico's head and straight under his lifted nico up enough for nico to kiss lightly kissed back and nico nuzzled his chest he placed a kiss in the crook of pedro's neck before laying his head down where he had just kissed and caughed alittle before closing his eyes."you sure your ok little baby?"pedro ask nico glared at him.<br>"i'm not a little baby."nico grawled.  
>" baby."pedro said nico just rolled his eyes and lay'd his head back down on pedro and nuzzled him again.<br>"good night annoying uh i mean pedro."nico said.  
>"uncalled for but good night."pedro whispered.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ pedro awoke first and smiled at his canary who had thumb in the mouth and his head still in the crook of pedro's lifted his right wing and moved some feathers out of his face and kissed nico's flinshed alittle before rolling over and contiued to suck his thumb.  
>"leave me alone pedro."nico mumbled nuzzled the back of nico's head causing nico to rapped his wings around the one pedro had under his could feel nico's wet thumb on his wing so he pulled nico closer rolled over and opened his eyes looking at pedro."what do you have against me and sleeping?"nico chuckled.<br>"hmm...the whole you sleeping part."pedro whispered.  
>"just remember that cowboy."nico replied and kissed pedro.<br>"ok so i'm a cowboy and your a baby?we are so weird."pedro laughed kissing didn't even reply he just kissed pedro."some how i knew you'd agree with me."pedro whispered then kissed nico moaned as nico deepened the rolled over on his back pulling nico ontop of him as he did this nico moaned never once did they seperate untill the need for air got to them both and the seperated.  
>"well then cowboy i think we have a deal."nico flirted sitting up on pedro's stomich.<br>"yea right in your wildest dreams partner."pedro said in a funny tone making nico giggle."you never got the proper Christmas present nor birthday present so i made us some more reservations at that BestFriend bar and told bear about 're tonight come on."pedro said.  
>"why that's hours from now."nico reminded him.<br>"yea but i have to drop so paper work off to bear."pedro said.  
>"oh alright."nico said and rolled off pedro.<br>*SVU*  
>"hey dj where's bear?"pedro said as they entered SVU.<br>"um...he's in interagation right now it'll be like two minutes."dj replied.  
>"ok we can wait."pedro said.<br>"question pedro that's just you know what RDJPD SVU stands for?because i do."nico said.  
>"no i don't what's it stand for?"pedro laughed.<br>"Rio De Janeiro Police Department Special Victoms Unit."nico replied.  
>"cool."pedro said.<br>"ok i'm confused 's the SVU officer and nico's not.i am correct right?"dj ask.  
>"yea i just used to help out here alot.i don't know if you were here then but i was the one that they called-"nico started.<br>"shortay."oliva finished.  
>"yea how'd you know?"nico ask turning around.<br>"because i was i merried then devorced and now i'm merried to elliot."oliva explained.  
>"yea i remeber all this now."elliot said.<br>"no way!you can't be shanay!she died in 's the reason i quit working here because she was the reason i got in."nico said.  
>"i know but i was under witness pertection thats why they said i died."oliva said.<br>"ok then tell me something only me and shanay knew."nico said.  
>"well instead of shortay i used to call you shorty and you'd get mad and throw chairs,name tags,pens,and other crap at me."oliva said.<br>"yea i had a heck of a temper back then still do now."nico said."NO back to the point!lucky something that only you and i knew not the whole squad."nico said.  
>"i helpped you cheat your way into officer of the week."oliva said.<br>" so maybe it is you've changed."nico mumbled.  
>"yea so have time i saw were green,black,and blue."oliva said.<br>"yea because someone spilt green paint on me and my brother beat me black and blue."nico said.  
>"i remember that because i came in one morrning and you had slep here i guess and when i walked in mike was beating the hell outta took me and four others to pry mike was black and blue for a month after the paint washed off."elliot said.<br>"yea and we're off this because here comes bear."nico said."thank god."nico mumbled under his breath.  
>"hey boyfriend."bear said and nico frowned.<br>"hey."pedro said.  
>"yea hi."nico replied.<br>"anyway i brought that paper work."pedro said.  
>"thanks pedro."bear said."MEL!"bear shouted.<br>"yes sir?"nim ask.  
>"nim i called for mel."bear said.<br>"she's out the flu so i'm taking her place and mine today."nim said.  
>"ok whatever just go file this under probies."bear said.<br>"yes sir!"she said grabing the folder,saluting,and flying off.  
>"well we gotta go bye."nico said and flew out.<br>"well ok then bye probies boyfriend!"bear shouted.  
>"STOP SAYING THAT!"nico shouted blushing.<br>"good-bye pedro."bear laughed.  
>"bye bear."pedro chuckled and flew after nico.<br>*The Beach*  
>"so whats the problem with bear calling you probies boyfriend?"pedro ask.<br>"because even thought your whole squad know's.i still don't want the whole world to know yet."nico said.  
>"so are you saying your imberesed to be with me?"pedro ask.<br>"NO!believe me it's not that i'm imberesed to be with 's just...i...i don't think everyone will except it."nico replied.  
>"like who?blu,jewel,rafael,eva,bear,leia,and the entire squad know' who nico?who do you think wouldn't except it?"pedro ask.<br>"MY FAMILY,OUR FANS,THIS RANDOM BIRD THAT HAS A CRUSH ON ME!PEDRO THAT'S WHO!AND THERE'S MANY MORE THAT WOULD BE MAD AT ME IF THEY FOUND OUT I were gay."nico shouted whispering the last part."if i tould any of them i'd be dead in five seconds."nico added.  
>"your family would not be mad at you nico and hey fans just stop showing up at that club for a little while and they miss beg us to come chick with the crush on you she'll get over it or she'll deal with me."pedro said."and same goes for the 'd have to go threw me and you know rafael would stand up for 'd have to go through all the birds in De Janeiro because everyone loves you nico."pedro whispered.<br>"not brother."nico reminded.  
>"mike is a nobody not an everybody."pedro replied nico looked down at the mintion of mike's name."come on i know what'll make you feel samba!"pedro exclaimed.<br>"i don't think so."nico said refusing to get scuffed.  
>"well if your not walking or flyign there..."pedro started then lifted nico who quickly put his wings around pedro's smiled at this."then i'll carry you."pedro finished.<br>"no.i would like it very much if you put me down."nico said."i have Acrophobia."nico added.  
>"wha?"pedro ask.<br>"the fear of hights when someone is carrying me.i gained it after rafael threw me in the water that day and threw what happened last week and alittle bit of Anthropophobia or the fear of people."nico replied.  
>"thats ok i have Erotophobia,Obesophobia,Gephysrophobia,and Metathesiophobia."pedro said.<br>"ok i know what all of those are and the first one i could have gone without knowing."nico said his head dug into pedro crest a little with his eye's shut.  
>"."pedro laughed nervously.<br>"it's ok but could you please put me down?"nico begged.  
>"nope we are going to get you over 's still 8 or 9 hours before we have to go to the BF bar so i'mma help you."pedro said nico clung alittle tighter to pedro when he said that."nico i'm not going to drop you losen up a bit."pedro knew this was true but refused to losen showed this to pedro by shaking his head no into pedro's fliped nico upside down and grabed his talons in hisown and flew up.<br>"AHH!PEDRO PUT ME DOWN!PLEASE!"nico shouted.  
>"NICO IF I DON'T HELP YOU SOMEONE WILL USE THIS AGAINST YOU!I PROMISE WHEN I HELP YOU GET OVER THIS YOU CAN HELP ME GET OVER MY GEPHYSROPHOBIA!"pedro shouted back landing on a tall building letting nico stuck out his wing."deal?"pedro ask.<br>"mmm...d...deal."nico studdered slowly shaking pedro's lay'd down and stuck his talonss in the air."let's just get this over with."nico smiled then flew up and grabed nico's talons again and nico grabed his again too and closed his eyes tightly as pedro flew looked down at nico.  
>"NICO YOU HAVE TO OPEN YOUR EYE'S FOR THIS TO HELP!"pedro sighed and opened his eye's.<br>"I REALLY DON'T LIKE THIS!I ALSO DON'T THINK IT'LL HELP!"nico shouted.  
>"WHY IS THAT?"pedro ask.<br>"BECAUSE I'M NOT NORMALLY IN THE AIR UPSIDE DOWN!"nico said.  
>"WELL THEN THAT'S A REASON TO ENJOY THIS!IT MAYBE A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME CHANCE!BUT YA NEVER KNOW!"pedro replied.<br>"SO WHY DO YOU HATE GOING OVER BRIDGES SO MUCH?"nico ask.  
>"I FELL OFF ONE ONCE AND BROKE MY WING WHEN I WAS LITTLE!ABOUT A WEEK BEFORE I STARTED LIVING WITH RAFAEL!"pedro replied.<br>"oh..."nico whispered.  
>"SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THE VIEW,THE HIGHT,AND THE BREEZE?"pedro ask.<br>"LOVE IT!IT'S STILL ALITTLE SCARY AND FEELS GOOD!"nico shouted.  
>"SO IS TAKING YOUR MIND OFF OF IT HELPPING?"pedro ask.<br>"YEA!ACTULLY IT KIND OF IS!"nico smiled up at looked down and smiled before looking back up.  
>"YA KNOW IF YOU ARN'T LOOKING DOWN IT WON'T HELP MUCH!"pedro shouted.<br>"YA KNOW I'M PRETTY SURE THEY HAVE THAT SAYING 'DON'T LOOK DOWN' FOR A REASON PEDRO!"nico replied.  
>"FINE THEN DON'T LOOK DOWN!"pedro said.<br>"THEY ALSO SAY 'DON'T TELL SOMEONE NOT TO LOOK DOWN' BECAUSE THEY'LL LOOK DOWN!"nico shouted looking down.  
>"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE THATS THE TRUTH!JUST DON'T KEEP LOOKING DOWN THE BLOOD'LL RUSH TO YOUR HEAD!LOOK FOR A LITTLE WHILE THE LOOK UP AT ME TO KEEP THE BLOOD FROM RUSHING TO YOUR HEAD!"pedro shouted.<br>"OK!"nico replied looking back 's talons started to get sweaty and nico started slipping.  
>"NICO FLAP YOUR WINGS!YOUR SLIPPING!"pedro shouted and nico started to flap and pedro let flew up beside him."hey atleast i warned you before i let you go."pedro said.<br>"i know.i think it worked."nico said.  
>"why?"pedro ask.<br>"because i looked down and just enjoyed the i even waved to luiz."nico laughed.  
>"did he see you?"pedro ask.<br>"must have he waved back."nico said.  
>"thats pretty funny."pedro said.<p> <p>


End file.
